


Tu ne seras plus seul

by TreasuredHopes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Amitié, Ancienne fan-fiction reprise, Ange/Demon, Angst, Confusion, Drama, Démence - Freeform, Fan-fiction, Hurt/Comfort, Hystérie, M/M, Mauvaise influence, Mystère, Narrateur externe, Obsession, Romance, Tension, Tragédie, bipolarité, cauchemar, compassion - Freeform, doutes, fantastique, s
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreasuredHopes/pseuds/TreasuredHopes
Summary: «Ange tu as semblé être. Démon tu as toujours été.»Sasuke n'en peut plus de sa vie, des gens et de sa famille. Il vit avec son père qui semble le détester, son frère qui s'amuse à l'ignorer et sa mère qui se préoccupe un peu trop de ce qui peut lui arriver. Après les cours, il ne rentre jamais chez lui. Non. Il préfère aller passer ses soirées dans une petite clairière qui pourrait bien lui appartenir, puisqu'il est le seul à s'y rendre. Par contre, un jour, un autre garçon vint dans celle-ci. Un garçon un peu étrange. Il était muni d'un regard angélique et d'une gentillesse presque impossible. Mais cela ne serait-ce pas qu'une couverture? Ils devinrent les meilleurs amis du monde. Toujours ensemble ils étaient. Toutefois, quelques semaines après leur rencontre, le garçon aux allures d'ange devint plus distant, plus brusque, plus possessif. Son regard angélique perdit tout son éclat, ses yeux devinrent rouges... Son meilleur ami, la seule personne qui avait su l'écouter et rire avec lui, était nul autre qu'un démon.  Pourquoi ce démon s'était-il fait passer pour une sorte d'ange? Était-ce voulu? Ce démon éprouvait-il de l'amitié pour Sasuke? Leur amitié était-elle réelle ou n'était-elle qu'une grossière comédie?
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto x Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Curieuse rencontre

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, alors voici une autre fan-fiction que j'ai décidé de reprendre! Elle date de 2014. Je n'ai fais repasser dessus pour corriger les fautes que je voyais au passage sans en changer le contenu. En espérant que cela vous plaise :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Musique d'ambiance  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XBzkIomfrlA

_**« On ne s'habitue jamais à la solitude.**_  
_**On apprend tout simplement à la vivre.**_  
_**Malgré notre formelle envie de ne plus être seul. »**_  


  
**Jeudi, 30 novembre, 16h05.**  


«― Au lieu de regarder la télévision, va dont étudier comme ton frère! s'écria son père en entrant dans le salon.»

« ...Comme ton frère. » Ces paroles... Il ne pouvait plus les entendre. À quasi toutes les fois que son père ouvrait la bouche pour s'adresser à lui, ces trois mots s'affichaient à la fin de ses phrases. Ils étaient si blessants à l'égard du cadet de la famille Uchiha. Itachi était bien mieux que lui. Pourquoi? Peut-être parce qu'il se concentrait davantage sur ses études et il avait un petit boulot au Café du coin. Il était lucide, poli et persévérant. Alors que Sasuke était peu porté à étudier et il n'avait encore aucun boulot de soir ou de fin de semaine, en plus d'être particulièrement distrait. Pour ainsi dire, son aîné était LE modèle à suivre. « Je suis le contraire de ce modèle parfait qui est malheureusement mon grand-frère. », pensa le brun en continuant de regarder la télévision.

« ― Sais-tu à quoi sert étudier? gronda son père dans son dos. Ton frère, lui, il passe en cours. Un grand avenir l'attend, continua-t-il sur le même ton.

― J'ai toujours de bonnes notes, marmonna Sasuke avec hésitation.

― Crois-tu que soixante-dix pour-cents est suffisant pour percer dans la vie ?!»

Pour cette ordure, un élève exemplaire -donc, une personne idéale- devait étudier vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept. Pourtant, soixante-dix pour-cents était une excellente note. Les élèves n'étaient même pas tous assez compétents pour obtenir une note de ce niveau. Beaucoup d'entre eux travaillent extrêmement dur et ne réussissaient même pas à l'atteindre. Et voilà que son père lui disait que c'était horrible. Sasuke était lassé d'écouter les morales mal tenues de son père et les injures répétitives qu'il lui crachait au visage afin de l'offenser. La patience du garçon avait des limites, mais quand il répliquait cela était une bien grande catastrophe. Il lui était strictement interdit de hausser le ton contre ses aînés et il le savait. Toutefois, son père passait son temps à le provoquer et à lui faire du mal psychologique. Comment devait-il agir dans ce cas? Le laisser l'abattre entièrement?

« ― Je te rappelles que tu n'as pas été très loin dans la vie, alors tu n'as pas à me faire la morale, répondit Sasuke, maintenant hors de lui.

― Petit insolent! s'énerva son père. Sois plus poli avec moi! »

Encore une fois, il les avait décrétés avec tant de fureur dans la voix. « Je lui ai seulement dit la vérité. » se dit Sasuke en ignorant ce que son supérieur venait de lui ordonner. Cet homme l'insultait et le rabaissait en permanence. L'adolescent se disait que son père ne devrait pas l'humilier ainsi, car il avait beaucoup plus d'arguments que lui. Son père, l'homme qui lui disait toujours d'étudier et de faire comme Itachi n'avait jamais terminé son secondaire quatre. Il n'avait même jamais levé le petit doigt pour l'aider dans ses études. Dans le fond, ce qu'il voulait lui dire : « Ne fait pas ce que je fais, mais plutôt ce que je dis. » Bien sûr, c'était bien plus facile pour lui.

Le concerné prit la télécommande, puis éteignit la télévision. Il en avait marre. Il se demandait depuis longtemps s'il y avait un autre moyen d'avoir une place dans le cœur de son père. Cet homme n'aimait pas ce que son fils cadet faisait; il le mettait toujours de côté. Le brun se leva du canapé, en continuant de l'ignorer. Il passa à côté de lui comme s'ils n'avaient eu aucune discussion.

« ― Où vas-tu?»

Il ne considéra point la discipline de son père. Fugaku n'avait pas à savoir ce qu'il faisait. «J'ai aussi le droit à une vie privée.» raisonna Sasuke, en prenant son manteau et mit les pieds dans ses bottes. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre les bêtises de son père toute la soirée. Il avait plutôt l'intention d'aller dans un endroit où il se sentait bien. Où il se sentait chez lui. Assez loin pour être capable de relaxer et passer du bon temps sans être jugé à chaque petit mouvement.

« ― Répond, Sasuke, lança son père qui commençait à perdre patience.»

Le cadet ne lui répondit pas. Pourquoi lui répondrait-il tout d'abord? S'il lui disait autre chose que ''travailler'' ou ''étudier'', il s'en foutrait. Il se fichait de ce qu'il faisait de ses jours, de ses nuits. S'il se faisait enlever, il ne s'inquiéterait même pas. Tout ce qu'il trouverait à dire serait : « Il aurait dû faire attention, comme son frère!» ou bien «Il aurait dû rester à la maison et étudier, comme son frère!» Comme son frère, comme son frère, comme son frère! Oui! Toujours comme son frère! Sasuke le savait! Il savait que son frère était parfait, bordel! Il n'avait pas besoin de lui répéter sans arrêt.

Il tourna la poignée de la porte d'entrée.

« ― Sasuke, n'envisages pas de sortir de cette maison, je n'ai pas fini de te parler.»

Il ouvrit la porte. Son père, furibond, l'agrippa par le poignet et le tira à l'intérieur. Il leva la main. «Il va me frapper maintenant?», en déduisit Sasuke aussitôt. Il ferma les yeux par réflexe lorsqu'il vit la main de son père s'approcher à une vitesse folle de son visage. Il le gifla. La douleur fut vive. Une grande trace rouge était imprimée sur sa joue. On y discernait très bien l'emprunte de la main. Il baissa la tête, n'étant pas capable de regarder l'homme dans les yeux.

« ― Ça t'apprendra à jouer les petits durs avec moi.

― Que se passe-t-il, retentit une voix masculine de la cuisine.

― Ton impoli petit frère refuse de répondre quand je lui parle. »

Le petit frère impoli releva la tête et dégagea brusquement son bras de l'emprise de son père. Il ouvrit la porte derrière lui et s'enfuit. Il entendit l'homme l'interpeller, mais fit mine de ne pas l'entendre. Il courut... courut, puis courut. Il fuyait vers un endroit où il se sentait bien et en sécurité.

[...]

Le vent glacial caressait délicatement son visage et ébouriffait ses cheveux. Cette fraîcheur lui apportait un quelconque bien-être. Enfin libéré de sa famille. C'était, pour lui, une énorme délivrance. Tout ce qui était loin d'eux était le paradis absolu. Les insultes, les méchancetés et la violence étaient sources de tous les problèmes qui pesaient sur leur maison. Cette maison qui ne semblait guère l'accueillir en son sein. La seule personne qui pensait à ce qu'il pouvait ressentir était sa mère. Et même là, elle y pensait un peu trop. Il ne pouvait pas être tranquille avec elle non plus. De plus, Itachi était aussi son chouchou. Il était certain qu'elle le préférait à lui. Enfin, cela avait toujours été ainsi. Il n'y avait rien de nouveau. « J'ai grandi en vivant dans l'ombre de mon frère. » Il le pensait sincèrement.

Le garçon s'enfonça dans le bois. Où les arbres nus étaient décorés de fines glaces qui brillaient comme de petits diamants, crées par les rayons du soleil. Cet endroit si apaisant où il venait chasser ses misères de la vie pour les remplacer par l'oublie du mal. Une petite clairière blanche trônait au milieu de ce bois. Il y avait un petit étang lustré par le froid d'hiver qui s'étendait comme un tapis de glace. C'était un endroit solitaire où régnait un calme constant. Que le chant des craquements d'arbres circulait dans l'air hiémal. Plusieurs petits bancs et des tables étaient ensevelis sous la neige. Peu importe la saison, cette clairière luisait de lumières réconfortantes. Elles apportaient toutes quelque chose de particulier et de merveilleux à cette place cachée par les hauts arbres.   
  
Tout était enterré sous une couverture blanche, mise à par une table qu'il avait balayé la veille du revers de la main. Il alla s'y asseoir. Il était très content et soulagé qu'il n'ait pas neigé cette journée-là. Il était parti si vite de chez lui qu'il avait oublié de prendre ses mitaines et il était très mal habillé. Bon, ce n'était pas si grave que ça, se disait-il. Il n'avait qu'à mettre ses mains dans les poches de son manteau. Il n'avait aucune envie de retourner dans la baraque qui était sa demeure pour aller prendre sa paire de moufle. Il se contenta de faire ce qu'il pouvait faire pour se réchauffer du mieux qu'il le pouvait et ne se plaignit guère. C'était toujours mieux que d'aller se faire engueuler chez lui. Il contemplait le magnifique paysage qui lui faisait face. Ce désert blanc, pouvions-nous dire.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent et, encore, il profitait de ce moment silencieux. Il s'amusait à souffler pour voir la buée blanche sortir de sa bouche. Banal et enfantin, mais apaisant. De plus, il n'avait pas son père derrière lui pour lui dire que son frère ne ferait pas ça.  
  
De la fine neige commença à tomber. Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel et les ferma ensuite. Cette atmosphère, cette fraîcheur l'enveloppait si tendrement. Jamais il n'aurait voulu s'en défaire. Il resta dans cette position pendant quelques minutes. Il repensa malgré lui à la fois où Itachi l'avait amené faire une promenade en traîneau dans cet endroit alors qu'il n'avait que cinq ans. Il était si heureux dans le passé. Itachi l'aimait sincèrement dans ce temps-là. Les études ne lui avaient pas encore monté au cerveau comme aujourd'hui. Sasuke crut avoir la nausée en rependant à ce que son frère était devenu; il n'aimait plus rien, il n'aimait plus sa vie, ni les gens qui l'entouraient. L'amour. Voilà ce qui lui manquait. Leur père lui avait enseigné la victoire et la gloire sans même savoir, lui-même, ce que cela voulait dire.  
  
Crunch.  
  
Quel était ce bruit soudain? Sasuke ouvrit immédiatement les yeux et zieuta les alentours. Il crut tout d'abord que c'était une branche qui avait craquée sous le poids de la neige. Cependant, en y repensant, ça ressemblait plus à un bruit de bas enfoncée dans la mousse blanche cristallisée. C'était comme si quelqu'un marchait près de lui. Il se leva sans laisser les environs du regard. Il ne prononça aucun mot, il ne faisait qu'écouter et essayer de trouver d'où venait ce son.  
  
Crunch Crunch  
  
Des yeux, il cherchait d'où provenaient les pas. Une vague d'inquiétude le submergea. Il n'y avait personne dans les parages. Était-ce son père, ou Itachi, qui avait trouvé sa cachette? Quoique son frère savait très bien où il se trouvait. C'était lui qui lui avait fait découvrir, dans le temps où il l'aimait. Ils y allaient toujours ensemble. Ils fuyaient ''ensemble'' les problèmes de leur famille, jusqu'au jour où Itachi décida de faire lui-même partie de ces problèmes.  
  
Plusieurs scénarios s'offraient à lui. Un anime pouvait jaillir hors de son abri et l'attaquer ; son père pourrait arriver hyper furax ; son frère pouvait également venir, mécontent ; une personne inconnue pouvait aussi bien venir l'enlever ou le tuer. Un fou, peut-être? À cet instant, le soleil était en train de se coucher. Il faisait beaucoup plus sombre qu'à son arrivée, bien que, pour lui, cela n'était pas un problème. Il connaissait cette clairière par cœur. Il connaissait chaque recoin et reconnaissait chaque arbre qui la constituaient. C'est alors qu'il continuait à penser à diverses autres horribles scènes en empruntant le chemin du retour. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de rester si tard seul dans les bois. On ne savait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver. Sasuke avait horreur de ne pas voir. C'était sa pire phobie.  
  
Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch Crunch

Maintenant, c'était comme si quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, courrait... Le garçon se retourna d'un coup sec. Il n'y avait personne. Le vent se commença à se déchaîner et lui pinçait la peau. Sa joue, où son père avait frappé, lui piquait davantage. Il y avait plein de bruit de branche qui se brisaient, ou craquaient. Au travers de ce chahut, il y avait le son de pas qui fissuraient la neige. Celle-ci se transformait tranquillement en glace. Il reculait, toujours en observant autour de lui. Il sursauta à chaque bruit plus fracassant. Il reculait encore...  
  
Soudain, son pied prit dans une branche qui était cachée sous une butte de neige. Il tomba. C'était terriblement froid. Il se releva aussitôt, carrément congelé. Il essuya son pantalon vite fait à l'aide de sa main droite, puis reprit son observation. « Je dois rentrer », pensa-t-il alors. Il se tourna en direction de la sortie de clairière puis avança d'un pas beaucoup plus rapide.  
  
« ― Attends! clama une voix lointaine. »

Sasuke se figea. Cette voix, il ne la connaissait pas. Cela devait être un étranger. Il se tourna dans la direction où la voix avait percée. À quelques mètres d'où il se trouvait cinq minutes plus tôt, il y avait un garçon. Celui-ci lui fit un grand sourire et s'approcha. Sasuke ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Un fois rendu près de lui, l'inconnu le salua.  
  
« ― Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur, s'excusa-t-il timidement. Ce n'était pas mon intention.  
― J'ai juste été surpris, répliqua gentiment Sasuke. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut y avoir dans le bois, surtout le soir. »  
  
Le jeune inconnu sourit à nouveau, tandis que Sasuke décompressait. Ce garçon avait des allures angéliques. Ses cheveux d'un magnifique blond flottaient dans l'air. Ses yeux étaient d'un sublime bleu azurin, tels des cristaux. Une douce et légère lumière paraissait dégager de son corps. Le blondinet approche dangereusement son visage de lui du brun. Sans gêne surtout. Son aise était très évidente. Sasuke n'était pas très sûr de ce qu'il faisait ; l'examinait-il ou un truc du genre?  
  
« ― C'est quoi cette marque sur ta joue? lui demanda-t-il drôlement inquiet.  
― Cette marque, commença-t-il... c'est sûrement dû au froid.  
  
Le brun s'était arrêté net. Il ne voulait pas admettre que son propre père l'avait giflé. Ça, c'était quelque chose de personnelle de toute façon. Il aurait peut-être pu trouver mieux comme réponse... Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'était battu, il serait probablement plus mal en point que ça. Le garçon aux allures d'ange ne posa pas plus de questions, mais changea inopinément de sujet.  
  
« ― Tu sembles avoir froid.  
― Ah ouais, en fait... ce n'est rien j'ai l'habitude.»  
  
« Okay, j'ai l'air de quoi là? Pourquoi j'ai l'air aussi timide !?» pensa Sasuke, ayant du mal à trouver ses mots.  
  
« ― On ne peut pas vraiment s'habituer à avoir froid. C'est quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas contrôler. Le seul moyen de combattre et de résister à cette température est de s'habiller et non de s'y habituer. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on m'a toujours dit, expliqua le blond. »  
  
Il prit les mains du brun dans les siennes. Sasuke sentit une intense chaleur les recouvrir. «Ces mains sont si chaudes et... douces», raisonna-t-il complètement gelé sur place. Il ne retira pas ses mains, mais resta figé. Une douce chaleur parcourut tout son corps de la tête aux pieds. Était-ce cet étrange blondinet sortit de nulle part qui lui donnait toute cette chaleur? C'était étrange comme sentiment... presque irréel.  
  
« ― Tu es une personne plutôt solitaire, n'est-ce pas? devina le chaleureux garçon.  
― Oui, quand même. »  
  
L'étranger embrassait les environs du regard.  
  
« ― Au fait, je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, se présenta-t-il, toujours avec ce sourire aux lèvres et ses mains enveloppantes.  
― Moi, c'est Sasuke Uchiha. »  
  
Il lui sourit de plus bel. Naruto lâche finalement les mains de son nouvel ami.  
  
« ― Tes parents ne sont pas inquiets quand tu restes dehors aussi tard?  
― Ils s'en fichent.  
  
Naruto n'eut pas grande réaction à la suite de la réponse du brun. Il semblait plutôt comprendre et son regard devint compatissant. C'était étrange... il semblait tellement se préoccuper de lui. Il lui posait seulement des questions sur sa vie et sur son bien-être. Il lui avait demandé pour la trace de la main imprégnée sur sa joue ; Il avait su qu'il avait froid et l'avait réchauffé; il s'inquiétait pour ses parents. Soit il était si gentil qu'il se préoccupait seulement du bonheur des autres, soit il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond. De plus, son comportement... sa manière de parler, de s'approcher de lui. Ce petit blondinet avait l'air très habitué aux contacts physiques.

« ― Je vais marcher avec toi jusqu'à ta maison. Il fait noir dehors.  
― Tu n'as pas besoin, je suis habitué de sortir le soir.  
― On s'habitue peut-être à sortir le soir, mais on ne s'habitue pas à ce qui peut arriver. Tu ne peux pas être assez habitué pour savoir que rien ne va t'arriver. Dans le fond, on ne s'habitude vraiment à rien, on apprend juste à vivre avec.  
  
Sasuke avait attentivement écouté les paroles de l'étranger, qu'il trouvait très bien dites d'ailleurs. La gentillesse dont était doté Naruto paraissait irréelle aux yeux de Sasuke. Celui-ci avait de la difficulté à le regarder droit dans les yeux, la clarté de yeux ceux-ci étaient si intense. Ils brillaient dans un éclat lumineux argenté.  
  
Le blond passa son bras par-dessus l'épaule de l'autre, très amicalement, en l'obligeant à marcher. Il se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la clairière.  
  
Naruto tira Sasuke sans repos jusqu'à sortie du bois. Ce dernier était plus grand, plus costaux et plus fort que lui. En plus, il dégageait tellement de chaleur que s'en était étrange et ça le réchauffait. C'était pourquoi il ne chercha pas à se défaire de son emprise. Comment répandre autant de chaleur? C'était peut-être le manteau dont il était vêtu. Il était peut-être tellement chaud que Sasuke pouvait en percevoir la chaleur qui s'émanait de lui. Sur sa peau, mais également à l'intérieur de son corps. « Non, ce n'est pas possible», réfléchit l'Uchiha. Tout à l'heure, quand il lui avait pris les mains, c'était sa peau qui exhalait cette chaleur. Le garçon ne portait pas de gants. Cela provenait de lui; de son Être.  
  
« ― Où vis-tu?  
― À l'Ouest du village. »  
  
Les deux garçons entreprirent leur route vers l'ouest du village. Disons que, pour Sasuke, l'envie de rentrer chez lui était bien lointaine. Affronté la frustration de son père l'effrayait un peu. Peut-être ne voudrait-il même pas qu'il entre. Il tenta de chasser ces funestes idées de sa tête et essaya de penser à des choses plus positives.  
  
Naruto et Sasuke ne parlèrent pas beaucoup durant le trajet. En effet, le brun n'avait jamais eu de vrais amis, alors il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre. Donc, il préférait rester muet tout simplement. En outre, il ne le connaissait pas encore assez pour commencer à parler de choses personnelles, tels que les problèmes familiaux ou de sentiments. Il ne savait pas comment agir avec lui. Il exerçait une pression mystérieuse ; sans savoir pourquoi. Sa présence était oppressante, mais assez agréable. Comment dire pour être plus précis... elle bouchait un trou?   
  
«― Tu sais, prononça Naruto en brisant le silence. Je n'ai jamais eu de véritables amis. Les gens qui vivaient dans mon quartier me mettaient toujours à l'écart.  
― Où habitais-tu?  
― Oh, très loin d'ici. Je ne pense pas que tu connaisses.»

Sasuke réfléchit un court instant. Il constatait que son nouvel ami ne souhaitait pas en parler.

«― Et pourquoi étais-tu mis à l'écart? le questionna-t--il ensuite.  
― J'étais différent des autres.  
― En quoi étais-tu différent?»

Le blond l'observa, avec un gigantesque sourire aux lèvres. Il fit une mine amusée.  
  
«― Quel est le nom de ta rue?

Changement direct de sujet. Sasuke ignora ce détail et l'informa sur le nom de sa rue. Il était parti dans les questions. Ça alimentait la conversation au moins. Toutefois, si Naruto ne voulait pas lui répondre, c'était son droit. Il finirait peut-être pas lui en parler un jour, si leur amitié deviendrait plus forte. Ils marchèrent pendant encore quelques minutes en parlant. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Il avait plusieurs sujets très intéressants, bien plus que certains, mais ils étaient tous deux très enthousiastes à l'idée de mieux se connaître . Le blondinet était une personne très facile à parler, les sujets coulaient très bien. Il semblait tout comprendre et compatissait à tout. Dix minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant la demeure des Uchiha.

«― C'est ici que je vis.  
― D'accord, je te laisse alors. On se dit à demain?  
― Oui... à demain!»

Un autre sourire à pleine dent, puis il repartit. En s'en allant, il se retourna et marcha de reculons pour lui envoyer la main. Il trébucha sur une motte de glace par terre et tomba sur les fesses. Il se releva et se gratta le derrière de la tête en faisant un air embarrassé. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire. 

Une fois ce dernier entièrement disparu de son champ de vision, le brun se tourna vers la porte d'entrée. Drôle de gars, ce petit blond, pensa-t-il en déposant sa main sur la poignée. Maintenant, il devait affronter d'autres problèmes qui allaient sans aucune doute nuit à son bref bonheur. Affronter la furie de son père, l'inquiétude de sa mère et l'indifférence de son frère. Il prit une grande respiration; Il aspira, puis expira quelques coups avant de tourner la poignée.. Barrée. Elle est barrée! «C'est quoi cette connerie?!» s'exclama mentalement Sasuke. Il tenta de l'ouvrir une seconde fois. Ils étaient dans la maison pourtant. La voiture état stationnée dans le parking; les lumières étaient allumées et il les entendait parler à l'intérieur.

«― Mon bébé est revenu! cria sa mère, soulagée.

Sasuke entendit la femme se diriger d'un pas rapide vers la porte, mais ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent.

«― Ne le fais pas entrer. Il a voulu jouer les malins...  
― C'est ton fils, bordel!  
― Tant pis pour lui. Je ne veux pas le voir, cracha son père.  
― Tu lui fais toujours la morale, Fugaku.  
― Si je ne lui fais pas, qui le fera, hein?»

Ils étaient encore en train de se disputer «à cause de moi...» Il le savait. Ils se disputaient toujours pour lui. Il était haï. Il déguerpit du bord de la porte.

«― Il n'a pas d'endroit où aller. il fait froid dehors, essaie de comprendre! le défendait sa mère.  
― Qu'il se démerde tout seul.»

C'était exactement ce qu'il allait faire; se démerder tout seul. Il retourna sur le trottoir rempli de neige et commença à s'y balader d'un pas tranquille. Il jeta un dernier regard vers sa maison; sa mère l'observait par la fenêtre, les larmes aux yeux. «Ne t'en fais pas maman, je trouverai bien une place où passer la nuit.» lui promit-il silencieusement. Enfin, il espérait en trouver une.

Il avançait avec une idée bien précise dans la tête. Le dépanneur à une vingtaine de minutes de marche était encore ouvert à cet heure-ci --il était vingt-trois heure-- Il enfouit ses mains dans les poches de son manteau. Il avait horriblement froid. Il monta son capuchon par-dessus sa tête et continua d'avancer. Même s'il allait à la petite boutique, il ne pourrait pas y rester toute la nuit, mais il pourrait au moins s'y réchauffer.

Au loin, il aperçut le dépanneur. Enfin... il s'achemina vers celui-ci. Naruto avait bien raison. Il ne s'habituait pas au froid. Il devait le combattre en s'habillant mieux que ça. Il en avait la preuve bien concrète. Cette froideur était accablante, étouffante. Il entra dans la boutique. Habituellement, un client n'avait pas le droit de rester dans un magasin s'il n'y achetait absolument rien. Tout dépendant, les gérants faisaient des spéciaux selon la situation. Sasuke passa sans presse dans les rangées en se dégelant un peu. Il était le seul client. 

«― Excusez-moi, mais est-ce que ça vous dérange si je reste un peu ici afin de me réchauffer?»

Il avait posé cette question sans même regarder le commis qui travaillait.

«― Hey Sasuke, ton père t'as encore foutu à la porte? Ça fait déjà deux fois cette semaine, lui répondit l'employé.»

Surpris, il se retourna. Oui, logiquement, il n'avait pas à être si surpris de le voir travailler ici. C'était une connaissance. Ça faisait en effet deux fois cette semaine-là qu'il se faisait mettre à la porte et à chaque fois, il se réfugiait dans ce dépanneur. Il avait connu cet employé de cette façon. Il s'y nichait en moyenne une fois par semaine. Sasuke avait toujours l'impression que ce serait un autre employé qui travaillerait. 

«― Il m'énerve et, après, il est en colère contre moi parce que j'ai levé le ton.

― Les parents sont toujours comme ça. Ils te crient dessus, mais tu ne peux rien dire. Ça m'ennuie.Je suis chanceux que moi, ils ne me mettent pas à la porte, se confia le garçon. D'ailleurs, où es-tu allé avant de venir ici?

― Je suis venu directement, pourquoi?

― Eh bien, Itachi te cherchait. Il est venu me demander si je t'avais vu juste avant que tu arrives.»

Ma mère a dû lui demander de venir me chercher... avec sa voiture, il va plus vite que moi, c'est normal. 

« ― J'en conclus aussi que tu n'as absolument rien mangé depuis midi! tenta-t-il se deviner.»

Sa connaissance avait changé de sujet, au grand plaisir de Sasuke. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre parler de quiconque qui faisait partie de sa famille. Il ne répondit pas à question, il se contenta de baisser la tête. Il sortit les mains de son manteau, elles étaient enfin réchauffées. 

«― Je le savais! Je commence sérieusement à te connaître! s'exclama-t-il, une pointe de fierté dans la voix. »

En effet, il le connaissait bien. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis le dîner. Depuis qu'il lui avait fait penser, il remarqua qu'il avait très faim. Il ne savait pas qu'il avait si faim. Il mit une main sur son ventre et regarde le garçon. Au fait, il s'appelle Suigetsu; C'était être personne très sympa. Il n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on appeler ''amis'' mais ils s'entendaient assez bien. Il le démerdait bien. Suigetsu semblait le prendre pour son meilleur ami, à toujours être après lui et être un peu trop amical, mais Sasuke le laissait faire. Il n'avait rien contre lui.

«― Prends toi quelque chose à manger, c'est un cadeau!»

Le brun hésita. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'accepter ce genre de cadeau. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le prenne par pitié. Son ventre gargouillait intensément, alors il l'accepta malgré lui. 

Il se promena dans les rangées... il finit par prendre un petit sandwich prêt à manger. 

«― Hey, Sasuke!

― Quoi?

― Mon shift fini à minuit, m'attends-tu?»

L'attendre? Pourquoi? Il accepta sans poser de question. Il pourrait rester à la chaleur plus longtemps. 

«― D'accord, je vais t'attendre.»

Suigetsu fut heureux de sa réponse. Il commença à tout nettoyer; le plancher, les comptoirs; enfin, il faisait sa fermeture. Sasuke lui demanda s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour l'aider. Il déclina l'offre. Minuit sonna. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs verrouilla la poste puis mis les clefs dans ses poches. Ils quittèrent le petit magasin et entamèrent leur balade dans la rue.

«― Veux-tu appeler ta mère pour lui dire que tu vas bien? le questionna-t-il en prenant son téléphone portable.

Sasuke fit un signe de tête négatif. Son interlocuteur eu une mine triste et remit son cellulaire où il était. Ils arpentèrent les trottoirs, tournèrent sur plusieurs rues avant de s'arrêter devant une maison.

«― Veux-tu dormir chez moi? lui proposa Suigetsu.»

Sasuke hésita encore. Il était extrêmement embêté. Itachi le cherchait... ça lui revenait puisque la colère s'était graduellement dissipée. Peut-être le cherchait-il encore à cette heure? Il commençait à se sentir coupable. Le devait-il? C'était ce qui arrivé à chaque fois. Ses parents envoyaient Itachi le chercher. C'était immanquable. 

Finalement, il accepta la proposition de Suigetsu. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur et se couchèrent peu de temps après. Sasuke était exténué et il avait cours le lendemain. Aussi, il avait très hâte de retrouver son étrange nouvel ami dans la clairière. Peut-être essayerait-il s'en connaître davantage sur lui...


	2. L'embrasement d'une forte amitié

** _«Les flammes de l'amitié_  
_Sont les plus résistantes d'entre toutes_  
_Sur un éternelle chandelle, elle brûleront.»_ **

**VENDREDI, 1er décembre, 1h05**  


C'était la dernière journée de la semaine. Sasuke était impatient que cette journée se termine. Il mourrait d'envie de retourner passer la soirée dans la clairière. Avoir un ami, c'était quelque chose de vraiment agréable. Il n'avait jamais eu ce sentiment auparavant. Ce sentiment s'appelait le bonheur. Le bonheur d'avoir un ami... La naissance d'une nouvelle amitié, pouvions-nous dire.

Après les cours, il ne passerait pas chez lui. Il avait bien trop peur que son père lui ferme la porte au nez une autre fois. Ce n'était pas si grave en fin de compte. Suigetsu lui avait prêté des gants, un foulard et tout ce dont il avait besoin pour survivre au froid. Lui aussi était un ami, mais il n'avait pas ce même sentiment. C'était différent... l'attachement était différent. 

« ― Sasuke, tu sembles pensif. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda un garçon de son âge en s'approchant de sa table. »

Sasuke leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur. C'était un garçon aux allures bien banales. Cheveux bruns, yeux de la même couleurs, jean, chandail blanc plus que normale. Il s'assit près de lui et déposa son dîner sur la table.

« ― Est-ce que ça te dérange si je mange ici? »

Il fit un signe de tête négatif. Le garçon lui sourit, puis commença à déballer son repas.

  
« ― Je sais que tu es doué en français... »  
  
Oui, bien sûr. Ce garçon ne s'était pas assit à côté de lui pour rien. Sasuke le voyait très bien venir.  
  
« ― Ça te dit de, euh, comment dire, bégaya le brun aux allures banales. »  


Sasuke l'écoutait, mais il ne l'aida pas à trouver son vocabulaire. Il le regardait se perdre dans ses mots plutôt. Il sortit un sandwich de sa boîte à lunch. En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment SA boîte à lunch. C'était celle que la mère de Suigetsu lui avait prêtée. Cette femme était très gentille. Elle le prenait pour son deuxième fils. Elle était tellement habituée de voir ce jeune homme revenir avec son fils, le soir. Il la plaça sur la table, après le sandwich, il sortit un petit plat qui contenait des tomates coupées en dés. La mère de son ami commençait à trop bien le connaître. Elle le connaissait mieux que sa propre mère. Elle savait qu'il raffolait des tomates.

« ― Sasuke, tu m'écoutes? fit soudain le garçon qu'il avait oublié à côté de lui.  
― Ah oui, désolé. Tu disais?  
― Tu es toujours autant dans les vapes, n'est-ce pas? Ça se voit bien en cours, tu es toujours ailleurs. Je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point, se plaignit-il, un peu colérique.  
― Je suis désolé.  
― Ce n'est pas grave. Je voulais juste savoir si tu pouvais m'aider avec le devoir que Kakashi-sensei nous a demandé de faire.»  
  
Sasuke acquiesça. Le garçon lui fit une petite risette puis alla chercher ses documents. Pendant ce temps, Sasuke mangea. Le français était l'une de ses matières fortes. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il pensait. Son père lui disait le contraire. Pour lui, son fils n'était bon dans aucune matière. ''Si je suis si nul, pourquoi Kiba me demande-t-il de l'aider?'' se questionna-t-il. Kiba avait toujours été impatient, et assez arrogant. Demander de l'aide aux autres... c'était son pire cauchemar. Cependant, quand il fallait, il devait le faire. Ce dernier n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié le garçon distant et pensif. Il était très différent de lui. C'était pourquoi Sasuke n'avait pas refusé le lui filer un coup de main. Peut-être pourraient-ils apprendre à se connaître et ensuite, peut-être être moins distants l'un envers l'autre? L'Uchiha n'avait jamais eu l'intention de se faire des ennemis... mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Kiba ne lui avait jamais rien demandé et il se débrouillait quand même assez bien dans cette matière. Voulait-il simplement se débarrasser rapidement de ce devoir pour être libre toute la soirée? Il les connaissait ces types.   
  
Kiba revint avec ses documents de français et les déposa sur la table.  
  
« ― Voilà, tu viendras me les porter lorsque tu auras terminé, lâcha-t-il sur un ton autoritaire.  
― Tu veux que je le fasse pour toi?  
― Exact. Ça me donnerait un sacré coup de main. »  
  
Sasuke ne répondit rien. ''Dire que j'ai cru un instant qu'il avait mûri'', se dit-il en détournant le regard de celui-ci. Kiba se tourna afin de partir. Il fit deux pas plus loin avant d'entendre le bruit du papier qui se déchire.  
  
« ― Hey! mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait?! paniqua Kiba en se rapprochant de la table.  
― Je t'ai aidé à te débarrasser de ton devoir, lui répondit Sasuke comme si tout était normal.  
― Je vais me faire tuer!  
― Au lieu de penser à faire la fête toute la nuit et à te décrocher des putes, pense plutôt à faire tes devoirs et à ne pas énerver les autres autour de toi. »  
  
Kiba lui cracha toutes sortes d'insultes en plein visage avant de repartir plus vite qu'il était venu. Sasuke ignora ce malentendu. Il prit les bouts de papier déchiré qui constituaient auparavant le devoir de français de Kiba pour les jeter dans la première poubelle qu'il repéra. Il retourna ensuite s'asseoir puis dégusta son dîner, calme dans son coin. 

La fin des cours se passa dans une tranquillité absolue. Personne ne l'énerva, aucun sensei ne le sortit de ses rêveries. Il pensait juste à aller rejoindre son ami dans la clairière. ''Je me demande si il sera là'', pensa-t-il en marchant vers son casier. Il y serra ses cahiers de mathématique, il prit la boîte à lunch, le sac et l'étui à crayon que Suigetsu et sa mère lui avaient prêtées et finit par refermer la porte. Le brun se disait qu'il devrait rendre ces choses avant d'aller dans le bois. Il sortit de l'école et commença à longer le trottoir. Les gants qui lui avait été fournis lui offrait un quelconque confort. Il était bien mieux que la veille. Par contre, cela ne battait point la chaleur que le garçon étrange qu'il avait rencontré dégageait. Ce n'était rien à côté. Ces gants lui réchauffaient les mains seulement. Son foulard le protégeait seulement du froid et c'était la même chose pour le manteau. La peau du blondinet qu'il avait rencontré la veille manifestait une chaleur et non une protection du froid.   
  
Après une dizaine de minutes de marche, il arriva en face du dépanneur où Suigetsu travaillait. Il traversa la rue et y entra. Il observa un peu partout les alentours du regard afin de le trouver. Enfin, il ignorait si il travaillait. Il prenait qu'en même une chance de le trouver. Il zieuta chacune des rangées, malgré qu'il n'en avait que très peu. Il ne le trouva pas. Alors, il décida d'aller demander à l'employée qui travaillait présentement.   
  
« ― Bonjour, est-ce que Suigetsu travaille aujourd'hui? demanda Sasuke en arrivant au comptoir.  
― Suigetsu? Il travaille ce soir, je crois. Attends, je vais aller vérifier, répondit amicalement l'employée, en quittant le comptoir. »  
  
Celle-ci partit dans la salle des employés, puis revint quelques secondes plus tard.  
  
« ― Il commence dans deux heures, l'informa-t-elle. Y avait-il quelque chose en particulier?  
― En fait, je devais lui rendre cela. »  
  
Sasuke lui montra tout ce que Suigetsu lui avait alloué. L'employée regarda et sembla penser. La jeune femme avait le même âge que les deux garçons. Elle avait une chevelure rougeâtre assez longue. Ses yeux rouge, rosâtre étaient envahis par une paire de lunette noire.  
  
« ― Donne-moi les, je l'avertirai lorsqu'il arrivera, proposa-t-elle alors, un sourire honnête aux lèvres.  
― D'accord, dit Sasuke, hésitant. »  
  
Sasuke lui donna la boîte à lunch, le sac ainsi que l'étui à crayon. La jeune femme alla les mener à l'arrière. Le brun quitta l'emplacement sans même attendre qu'elle revienne. Il partit en direction du bois. Les rues étaient dégagées, les charrues avaient fait leur travail, C'était assez rare. Les travailleurs ne faisaient presque jamais leur travail. Les citoyens avaient souvent portés plainte à la municipalité contre ces travailleurs incompétents. Après deux ans de débats acharnées, ils s'étaient décidés à les renvoyée et d'en engager d'autres. Sasuke se trouva idiot de penser à ce genre de choses. Pourquoi pensait-il aux travailleurs qui déblayaient les routes enneigées. Se sentait-il aussi désespéré? Se sentait-il assez seul pour penser à cela? On dirait bien que oui. La folie commençait malgré lui à le gagner. Il essayait de penser à d'autres sujets, plus intéressants que celui-ci, mais rien ne vint.   
  
Arrivé devant l'entrée du bois, il jeta un léger coup d'œil aux alentours. Il ne voulait que personne ne le suive ou le remarque. C'était sa cachette. Bah, enfin maintenant, leur cachette secrète. Tout en marchant en direction de la clairière, ses pas faisaient craquer la neige et la couche de glace qui le faisait presque perde pied, il évitait les innombrables branches qui sortaient de la couverture blanche. Bien qu'il était habillé chaudement, son manteau lui donnait l'impression de ne rien avoir sur le dos et il n'était fringué que d'un simple pantalon jean qui ne le protégeait nullement du froid. Il devait garder l'équilibre, sinon il se retrouverait gelé comme un glaçon.  
  
Il était déjà seize heures et demi. Il était chez lui à quinze heures cinquante d'habitude. Sasuke était un peu stressé. Il se demandait s'il devait rentrer chez lui ou rester dans la clairière. Ordinairement, le lendemain ou le soir même où son père le mettait dehors, il rentrait chez lui. Par contre, cette fois-ci, le brun ne voulait pas rentrer. Il avait deux amis sur lesquels compter. Il pensait être capable de se débrouiller avec cela. Il le souhaitait en tout cas. Juste penser à rentrer chez lui, il en avait la nausée.   
  
Les minutes s'écoulaient avec une lenteur accablante. Sasuke était assit à la table qu'il avait dégagée. Il avait dû enlever la neige à nouveau. Il avait neigé cette journée-là. Pas beaucoup, mais assez pour recouvrir sa table d'un drap blanc. ''_Il ne viendra pas''_, pensa-t-il alors. Ce dernier se leva. Il replaça son foulard, qui avait légèrement tombé par l'avant, puis entreprit sa marche vers la sortie de la clairière. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'entrer chez lui, mais plutôt de se dégourdir les jambes. De plus, à force de toujours rester assit à la même place, son derrière commençait à coller sur le bois du banc de la table. Il se promenait et écoutait le bruit que faisaient ses pieds dans la neige glacée. Il écoutait le doux son de celle-ci qui craquait sous son poids. Il tournait en rond dans la clairière, en écoutant le chant de la nature.   
  
« ― Sasuke! s'exclama une voix derrière lui. »  
  
Il sursauta, puis se tourna. Un petit blondinet, particulièrement maladroit, s'approcha de lui. Un immense sourire animait son doux visage d'ange. Il accourut vers le brun, en trébuchant quelques fois. Courir dans la neige, ce n'était pas si facile que cela en avait l'air. Sasuke souriait en regardant son jeune ami se hâter dans sa direction. Naruto manqua de tomber une troisième fois avant d'arriver près du brun. Cependant, il n'arrêta pas d'avance. Il s'achemina le plus près possible de son ami et l'enveloppa dans ses bras. Sasuke ne s'attendait pas à cela, donc quelques pétillements de gêne et de surprise lui parcoururent l'échine. Ces contacts, il ne connaissait pas vraiment cela. Sa famille n'était pas vraiment du type «affectueux». Pour Naruto, il semblait qu'un «Salut!» uniquement n'était pas assez. L'Uchiha avait été élevé de manière distante et civilisée, tandis que l'Uzumaki semblait avoir été élevé de la manière inverse.   
  
Sasuke remarqua que Naruto libérait la même chaleur que la veille. Il était gêné de penser à cela, mais les contacts du jeune blond le réconfortaient. Il les aimait. Il appréciait cette joie électrisante dont il était munie, il adorait les frissons qui cheminait son corps et la chaleur qui circulait dans ses veines.   
  
« ― Je suis désolé d'être en retard, mais je ne savais pas à quelle heure tu finissais les cours, finit-il par dire, en se séparant de Sasuke.  
― Ce n'est pas grave. Je finis les cours à quinze heures et demi.  
― Je le saurai pour la prochaine fois.»  
  
Parce qu'il allait y avoir une prochaine fois... Le blond sourit à pleines dents. D'ailleurs, ceux-ci étaient d'une blancheur sensationnelle. Sasuke lui renvoya ce sourire, mais d'une manière plus timide et discrète.  
  
« ― Alors, comment ta journée a été? lui demanda finalement Naruto.  
― Ma journée? Eh bien... Elle a été très banale. Le quotidien normal.   
― Le quotidien normal? Alors, c'était bien?  
― C'était ordinaire.»  
  
Sasuke voulut lui rendre la question, mais il changea d'idée. Il n'était pas assez à l'aise encore pour poser des questions, malgré que cela ne soit pas un sujet si personnel que ça. Il préférait ne rien dire et voir quelle tournure allaient prendre les événements. Le brun ne connaissait rien de son nouvel ami. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aimait faire, ses passe-temps favoris, ses goûts. Donc, il ne donna aucune idée de choses à faire. Il avait peur de tomber sur quelque chose que le blond détestait.   
  
« ― Cette clairière, est-ce le seul endroit qui te fait sentir bien? questionna alors Naruto.  
― Oui, cette clairière est le seul seul et unique endroit qui compte à mes yeux.  
― Est-ce qu'il y a une raison?»  
  
Y avait-il une raison pour quoi cet endroit était si important pour lui? Sasuke ne s'était jamais posé la question, en fait. Il l'ignorait. Cet endroit lui amenait qu'harmonie et bien-être. Un quelconque soulagement, elle lui procurait. 

  
«― En tout cas, en ce qui me concerne, j'en ai une raison, commença Naruto en voyant la réflexion de Sasuke. Mes parents m'y amenaient régulièrement quand j'étais plus jeune.»  
  
Naruto regarda au loin.  
  
« ― J'y voyais presque à chaque fois une petit garçon de mon âge. Il avait les cheveux noirs, ébouriffés d'une étrange façon. Ses yeux étaient tout aussi sombres. Il souriait vivement à la vie, il était enjoué. Il venait en compagnie de son grand frère et il avait tellement l'air de l'aimer. Il lui sautait toujours au cou et riait. Les années passaient et ce même petit garçon se rendait ici, mais il était seul. Sa joie de vivre semblait s'être dissipée. Souvent, ses yeux perlaient, il refusait de pleurer par contre.»  
  
Sasuke l'écoutait parler, lorsqu'il réalisa que le _petit garçon_ dont parlait le blond, c'était lui. Il disait vrai. Avant, il était toujours ici avec son frère. Cependant, les années passèrent et seul il venait, sans joie. Elle l'avait laissé tomber**.** Il y avait néanmoins une chose qui rendait Sasuke douteux. Il n'avait jamais vu autres gens dans cette clairière. Il ne le questionna pas là-dessus... Il ne devait pas parler de lui.  
  
« ― Pour toi aussi elle est spécial? l'interrogea-t-il alors.  
― Bien sur! »  
  
Naruto analysa les alentours encore une fois.  
  
« ― On reste plantés là à se regarder ou on fait quelque chose?  
― Ce serait plus agréable de faire quelque chose.  
― C'était la réponse que j'attendais!»  
  
Naruto prit la main de son ami et le traîna sans relâche jusqu'à la sortie. Il le tirait fortement et assurément. Tellement que Sasuke manqua de trébucher quelque fois derrière lui.   
  
« ― Naruto, ralentis s'il te plait.»  
  
Naruto arrêta net de courir. Sasuke, n'ayant pas remarqué qu'il avait complètement cessé, il lui fonça dedans brutalement. Naruto ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. «_Aïe! On dirait que je viens de foncer dans un mur de brique_», raisonna Sasuke en mettant une main sur son ventre. Le blondinet s'esclaffa. L'Uchiha le regardait. Comment un garçon de cette carrure, aux yeux de diamant et à l'apparence adorable pouvait être aussi dur?  
  
« ― Sasuke, est-ce que je t'ai fait mal?  
― Non. »  
  
C'était juste le choc qui avait été brutal, lui fit-il croire. Naruto lui lâcha la main puis ils reprirent leur route.   
  
« ― Où allons-nous?   
― Que pouvons-nous faire en hiver? prononça Naruto dans de vives syllabes.»  
  
Sasuke observa les environs, il cherchait une réponse à la question.  
  
« ― On peut aller faire de la glissade dans de grande montagne de neige, on peut faire du traîneau, on peut patiner, du ski, de la raquette, faire des batailles de boules de neige et tout pleins d'autres choses méga amusantes. Que veux-tu faire?  
― Je ne sais pas trop. Pas la bataille de boules de neige en tout cas, dit Sasuke. Et euh, pas de glissade, de traîneau et de ski non plus.»  
  
Ce dernier n'avait qu'un pantalon. Il ne voulait pas le tremper et être obligé de rentrer chez lui, pour prendre des vêtements de rechange.   
  
«― Ok, alors, euh... patins ou raquettes?   
― Je n'ai ni patins ni raquettes.  
― Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est bien loin d'être un problème.   
― Ok, alors, euh, ça ne me dérange pas. »  
  
Naruto examina Sasuke de la tête aux pieds.  
  
«― Allons faire du patin, tu risques moins de tomber dans un banc de neige.   
― Tu doutes de mes compétences à faire de la raquette?   
― Non, je pense à toi tout simplement. »  
  
Il lui sourit encore et comme toujours. «_Mais où veut-il qu'on aille faire du patin?_» se demanda Sasuke en suivant Naruto. Ils sortirent du bois et allèrent sur un trottoir. Ils y piétinèrent durant environ dix minutes avant de prendre une rue que le brun n'avait jamais emprunté. Celui-ci suivait l'Uzumaki avec attention et questionnement.   


  
[...]  


  
  
«― Voilà, nous y sommes! »  
  
Le brun observa les lieux. Il y avait une patinoire et des vestiaires. Naruto lui prit la main, mais Sasuke la retira.  
  
«― Qu'y a-t-il?  
― Rien, j'ai, euh... pas en publique.  
― Pourquoi? Les amis se prennent par la main, non?  
― Non, pas vraiment.»  
  
Le petit blond fit une mine boudeuse.  
  
«― Je suis sûr que c'est seulement parce que tu es gêné, dit Naruto, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.  
― Non, ce n'est pas pour ça. Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai jamais vu deux _amis_ se tenir par la main.   
― Moi, si! »  
  
Sasuke perçut une quelconque colère dans la voix de ce dernier, mais il ne céda pas. Deux amis, surtout _garçons_, ne pouvaient pas se tenir par la main. Ce serait vraiment étrange pour certaines personnes, et probablement irrespectueux pour d'autres. Sasuke était descendant d'un père homophobe, alors il savait bien ce que les gens pouvaient dire s'ils voyaient deux garçons de même âge se tenir par la main.   
  
« ― Peut-être où tu vivais avant, c'était normal. Par contre, ici, cela est très mal vu.   
― Que les autres aillent se faire foutre alors!  
― Ça ne marche pas comme ça, Naruto. »  
  
Sasuke avait l'impression de parler à un petit garçon, voulant tenir la main de sa mère par peur de se perdre.   
  
« ― Bon, ce n'est pas grave alors. Allons patiner! »  
  
L'Uchiha le suivit jusqu'aux vestiaires. Dans ceux-ci, ils y avaient des employés qui prêtaient des patins.   
  
« ― Peux-tu aller les chercher s'il te plait, je vais aller nous trouver une place.  
― Oui, d'accord, approuva Sasuke. »  
  
Le garçon alla chercher deux paires de patins puis rejoignit Naruto dans le fond des vestiaires complètement. Ils les enfilèrent rapidement puis s'acheminèrent sur la glace. Pour commencer, ils patinèrent chacun leur côté. Ensuite, Sasuke entra dans une des équipes qui s'étaient formées pour jouer au hockey, tandis que Naruto se contenta d'observer et rire.   
  
Les heures passaient, ils s'amusaient, riaient et parlaient. Ces heures avaient passées extrêmement vites. Il commençait à être tard. Alors, les deux adolescents allèrent mener les patins et repartir.   
  
« ― Sasuke, finit par dire Naruto après un petit moment de silence.  
― Quoi?  
― Est-ce que ça t'as fait du bien, une petite sortie?  
― Oui, c'était amusant. »  
  
Ces mots étaient honnêtes. Faire quelque chose d'amusant lui avait fait tellement de bien. Il se sentait revivre. Son cœur semblait vouloir décongeler. En fait, seulement être avec ce garçon était une libération et un réconfort absolu. Ils parcoururent les trottoirs du village en n'ayant pas vraiment de but.   
  
Naruto regardait droit devant lui, alors que Sasuke semblait analyser ses propres bottes. Tout à coup, le blondinet lui agrippa vivement le bras.  
  
«― Regarde Sasuke! »  
  
Sasuke releva la tête et vit... Suigetsu sortir du dépanneur. Ils se conduisirent vers l'employé de la petite boutique. «_Il est déjà minuit_», pensa Sasuke en y allant. «_Euh... comment a-t-il su que je le connaissais?_» se demanda-t-il à lui-même. Pourquoi avait-il eu cette réaction? Le brun de s'attarda pas là-dessus et arriva près de Suigetsu.   
  
« ― Hey, salut Sasuke! Tu es encore dehors? Tu viens chez moi? »  
  
Sasuke approuva de la tête.  
  
« ― Au fait, merci pour m'avoir ramener mes choses tout à l'heure.   
― Ce n'est rien.»  
  
Suigetsu lui sourit en mettant les clefs du dépanneur dans ses poches de jeans.   
  
«― Bon, moi je vous laisse. À plus tard vous deux, les interrompit Naruto.  
  
Sasuke lui dit au revoir. Naruto partit, plus souriant que jamais. Le brun se tourna ensuite vers son autre ami. Il se demandait pourquoi il ne lui avait pas renvoyé sa salutation.  
  
« ― Tu t'en vas? Tu n'étais pas supposé venir chez moi? l'interrogea Suigetsu.  
― Non, je ne m'en vais pas, pourquoi tu penses ça?.»  
  
Suigetsu leva les yeux vers le ciel.  
  
« ― Bon, tu as tellement froid et tu te sens si seul que tu te crées des amis imaginaires?»


	3. Doutes choquants

** _«Le froid est une température intolérable_ **   
** _Malgré résister, se protéger; ce sentiment est insupportable._ **   
** _Cherchant trop de chaleur, notre corps s'embrasera d'une manière inimaginable.»_ **

  
Vendredi, 1er décembre, 00h30.  
  
  
«― Bon, tu as tellement froid et tu te sens si seul que tu te crées des amis imaginaires?  
― De quoi tu parles?  
― Tu es arrivé seul, Sasuke.  
― Non, je suis arrivé en compagnie de quelqu'un. Un blond aux yeux bleus, le décrivit-il une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix. »  
  
Suigetsu fit mine de réfléchir un instant. Il analysa les alentours du regard.   
  
«― Je ne l'ai pas vu, lui avoua-t-il, sincèrement désolé.»  
  
Sasuke n'était plus trop sûr de lui. Après mûre réflexion, il s'imagina qu'il commençait à devenir fou. Tellement de problèmes et de craintes envahissaient son esprit. Peut-être s'était-il lui-même créé un ami pour boucher la partie vide de son cœur? Pourtant, le touché du jeune blond était réel; Sa chaleur était réelle; Tout son Être était réel, bordel! Non! Il n'était pas devenu fou! Il le niait entièrement.   
  
«― Tu n'as peut-être pas porté attention à sa présence, tenta-t-il de se persuader.  
― Expliques-moi comment j'aurais pu ne pas le voir s'il est arrivé avec toi?  
― À vrai dire...»  
  
Le jeune homme observa les environs, son regard n'oubliait pas un coin du quartier. Il vérifiait derrière son ami, derrière lui-même, de l'autre côté de la rue. Il ne voyait plus aucune trace du garçon angélique.   
  
«― Je l'ignore.  
― Écoute, Sasuke, je ne veux pas te juger ou quoi que ce soit, mais ton ami n'est que le fruit de ton imagination. Oublie-le et tu cesseras de l'imaginer. C'est un conseil d'ami que je te donne. »  
  
Il l'écoutait, mais il n'arrivait pas à y croire. La seule personne qui l'aidait à mieux se sentir était dans sa tête uniquement.  
  
«― Je veux seulement t'aider, Sasuke.   
― Je n'en doute pas.»  
  
La nuit était complètement tombée et silencieusement, ils commencèrent à marcher le long de la rue. Leur route était illuminée par la lumière des lampadaires. Sasuke zieutait les alentours, cherchant du regard son ami soit-disant «imaginaire». Craignant de devenir fou, il s'obstinait à vouloir montrer son existence à l'Hôzuki.  
  
«― Tu viens chez moi ce soir? lui demanda Suigetsu en tournant vers la tête vers Sasuke.  
― Si je peux.  
― Tu sais bien que tu peux! Puisque je te le propose! »  
  
Il lui sourit puis ils entamèrent leur route vers la maison où habitait le blanc. La tête baissée, l'Uchiha marchait d'un pas lent. Il avait encore cette lueur de questionnement dans les yeux, son incompréhension totale. Aucun des deux ne parla, seul le bruit pesant et apaisant à la fois du vent qui soufflait par-ci et par-là était présent. Quelques fois, le vrombissement d'un véhicule se faisait entendre. L'absence d'âmes vives oppressait le calme.   
  
«― Alors, ta journée? le questionna Suigetsu en tenta de bannir le silence.  
― Aussi banale que les autres.  
― Est-ce que tu as des devoirs?  
― Malheureusement.   
― Tu sais quoi?! Je t'aiderai!  
― Ah oui?  
― Oui! Je n'ai rien de mieux à faire. Je n'irai pas faire la fête si tu es chez moi.  
― Ne te prives pas pour moi.  
― Je ne me prive pas. Je suis heureux de rester avec toi. »  
  
Un immense sourire illuminait le visage de l'argentin. L'honnêteté qu'il prenait pour prononcer ses mots était réelle, Sasuke n'avait aucun doute envers ce dernier. Ils tournèrent enfin le dernier coin et débutèrent à longer la dernière rue avant d'arriver à leur destination. Suigetsu prit les clefs de la maison puis débarra la porte. Il était déjà une heure et demi du matin, ses parents dormaient depuis longtemps. Ils entrèrent dans la maison et enlevèrent leur bottes sur le seuil de la porte. Ils les prirent dans leurs mains puis allèrent les mettre près du calorifère afin qu'elles sèchent.   
  
«― Donnes-moi ton manteau»  
  
Il lui donna aussitôt. Suigetsu le regarda quelque secondes.  
  
«― Tu n'avais pas froid avec ça?»  
  
Au lieu de répondre à la question de manière orale, il se contenta de bouger sa tête de gauche à droite. Tout deux essayèrent de faire le moins de bruit possible. Chacun leur tour, ils prirent leur douche, ils grignotèrent quelque chose puis il descendirent s'enfermer dans la chambre de Suigetsu.   
  
«― Veux-tu dormir tout de suite? demanda-t-il à son invité.   
― Peu importe. Je dormirai en même temps que toi.»  
  
Après avoir prononcé cette phrase, le brun alla s'asseoir par terre, sur le tas de couvertures qui lui servaient de matelas.   
  
«― Tu es encore en froid avec ton père?   
― Si je ne serais plus en froid avec mon père, je ne serais pas ici en ce moment.   
― Ouais, ce n'est pas faux.»  
  
Le jeune homme à la tête blanche alla s'asseoir sur son lit.   
  
«― Demain, je travaille. Vas-tu rester ici toute la journée?  
― Je n'en sais rien, lui répondit Sasuke en commençant à placer ses couvertures.»  
  
Suigetsu avait beau essayer de trouver un sujet qui éveillerait la curiosité de son invité, mais cela fut sans espoir. Le brun restait neutre et pensif. Le blanc avait beau le toiser du regard sans arrêt, le dévisager, lui parler de divers sujets, Sasuke ne montra aucun intérêt.   
  
«― Ton petit blond, j'aimerais bien le rencontrer un de ces jours.   
― Tu n'éprouves aucun intérêt pour lui. Tu crois que je délire, alors je ne vois pas pour quelle raison je te le présenterais.   
― Sasuke, je n'ai jamais dit que tu délirais.  
― Tu le penses.   
― Pas dû tout. Je dis juste que c'est normal pour les personnes comme toi de...  
― Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par «les personnes comme moi»? le coupa Sasuke, une colère naissante dans la voix.   
― Hey! ne te fâches pas.»  
  
Sasuke l'épiait du regard pendant quelques secondes avant de baisser la tête. Il s'excusa pour son attitude désagréable envers lui.   
  
«― Ce n'est pas de ta faute, j'avais mal formulé ma phrase, s'excusa Suigetsu. Je parlais plutôt de tes problèmes. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi. Donc, c'est tout à fait normal que tu essaies par tout les moyens de te changer les idées. Je ne te jugeais pas. »  
  
Le brun laissa paraître un petit sourire pour démontrer à son ami qu'il approuvait ce qu'il disait et acceptait ses excuses. L'Hôzuki en fut agréablement soulagé et la pression qui s'était installée entre eux deux s'alignait vers l'extinction peu à peu. Malgré que ce dernier avait conscience que les pensés du brun étaient embrouillées par ses nombreux problèmes, il se taisait.   
  
«― Alors, ton devoir, est-ce qu'on le fait avant de dormir? le consulta-t-il en essayant de changer de sujet et de détendre davantage l'atmosphère. Tu auras alors le champ libre pour faire tout ce que tu veux demain.  
― Non, c'est bon. Je m'arrangerai avec ça en fin de semaine.  
― Tu en est sûr?  
  
Sasuke acquiesça.  


  
[...]

  
Le lendemain matin, Samedi, 10h30  
  
Le brouillard troublait la vision du jeune homme. Il avançait d'un pas hésitant et difficile. Ses pieds enfonçaient sans relâche dans la neige molle et épaisse, qui lui montait jusqu'aux genoux. Celle-ci lui pinçait et lui glaçait la peau. Il sentait cette dernière craquer, et la douleur était ardente. Son pantalon jean était devenu dur dû au froid, une légère couleur bleuâtre commençait à déteindre sur le bout de ses doigts sous ses gants. Ses paupières, désormais bleues, fermaient toutes seules. Le garçon avait la mauvaise impression que ses yeux allaient cristalliser et éclater en de millier petits morceaux de verres. «_On ne peut pas vraiment s'habituer à avoir froid. C'est quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas contrôler, le froid. Le seul moyen de combattre et de résister au froid est de s''habiller etnon de s'y habituer. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on m'a toujours dit..._», Sasuke repensa à ce que Naruto lui avait dit. Il y pensait continuellement et formellement.  
  
Il ne voyait plus rien, le brouillard et la neige l'aveuglaient complètement. Le vent s'agitait dans tout les sens, il semblait furax. Toutes les parties de son corps se crispèrent de douleur, c'était comme si sa peau déchirait brutalement. C'en était insupportable. La hauteur de la neige engendrait la misère qu'il avait à avancer correctement dans ce désert blanc, que le jeune homme maudissait grandement d'ailleurs. Il avança encore de quelques mètres avant de s'effondre dans l'éternel banc de neige. Il n'y voyait pas la fin, il n'y voyait pas d'issue, étant entièrement prisonnier de cette froideur dévastatrice.  
  
Une étrange bouffée de chaleur le transperça tout à coup. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Une main se déposa sur une de ses joues endolories par les fissures qui s'y était gravées, il en tordit vigoureusement. Cette main réchauffait d'une tendre façon son jeune visage bleuâtre, alors Sasuke réussit à ouvrir les yeux à nouveaux. La silhouette d'un adolescent, il vit agenouillé dans la neige près de lui. Cette personne se pencha périlleusement vers lui et l'encercla de ses bras. Le brun s'y agrippa avec véhémence. Il était près à tout pour obtenir un peu de chaleur, de réconfort, de bien-être.   
  
«― Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'es plus seul, Sasuke.»  
  
Cette douce et chaleureuse voix était celle de Naruto, le vulnérable adolescent pouvait la reconnaître parmi tant d'autres. Sa respiration était tendue et difficile, tellement que son ami renforça son étreinte.   
  
«― Pourquoi m'as-tu oublié, bon sang? lui demanda alors Naruto, ayant toujours le brun dans ses bras.»  
  
Sasuke avait de la difficulté à comprendre pourquoi le blond lui disait cela. Leur dernière sortie ensemble datait seulement de la veille. Pourquoi l'aurait-il oublié? Le garçon qui dégageait toute la chaleur renforça son étreinte, de plus en plus. Prit d'effroi, l'Uchiha essayait de repousser son ami qui lui faisait, peut-être «involontairement», mal. Très mal.  
  
«― Naruto, tu me fais mal.»  
  
Ces paroles n'arrêtèrent pas le blond, plutôt, il les ignora comme s'il était sourd. Des brûlures et des ecchymose s'imprimèrent dans sa peau. Sasuke tentait tant bien que mal de se libérer de l'emprise endiablée du blond, il suffoquait.   
  
«― Bordel! Qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais?!»  
  
Aucune réponse, il suffoquait, il souffrait, tout son corps s'embrasa.   
  
Il sursauta au moment où une main tiède se posa sur son front.   
  
«― La chaleur de son corps est anormal, fit une voix féminine.   
― On le conduit à l'hôpital?  
― Appelle ses parents.  
― Mais m'man, son père l'a foutu à la porte.  
― Suigetsu, fais ce que je te dis!»  
  
Suigetsu quitta la chambre. «_Que se passe-t-il?_», se demanda aussitôt le jeune homme étendu dans un tas de couverture sur le planché. Il bouillonnait, tout son corps semblait s'enflammer. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi chaud de toute sa vie. Il était victime d'un terrible mal de tête, doublé d'un haut le cœur.   
  
«― Apportes-lui un verre d'eau! ordonna la femme à Suigetsu.»  
  
«_Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.._.», réussit à raisonner le fiévreux. Il inspira puis expira de façon irrégulière, la mère de Suigetsu s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour l'état de santé de l'Uchiha. L'argenté revint dans la chambre environ cinq minutes plus tard. Il donna le verre d'eau à sa mère, qui elle, le donna à Sasuke lorsqu'il fut assit droit.   
  
«― Je suis désolé Sasuke, j'ai dû contacter tes parents. Par contre, c'est Itachi qui a répondu.  
― Je-je vais bien.  
― Non, tu ne vas pas bien, mon chéri. Tu sues de partout, tu es bouillant et ton niveau de chaleur est anormal, riposta la femme.»  


  
**Côté demeure Uchiha, même moment**

  
«― Si tu ne l'aurais pas mis à la porte, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé! cria Mikoto.  
― Il ne fait que de la fièvre, bordel! cracha alors Fugaku, hors de lui.   
― Madame Hôzuki n'était pas si stressée pour rien! Je suis certaine que c'est pire que tu le prétends. »  
  
Mikoto paniquait, son fils était malade et elle ne le supportait pas. Elle angoissait excessivement.   
  
«― Allons le chercher! s'écria-t-elle. Il doit rentrer à la maison!  
― Appelle chez les Hôzuki et dit leur de le soigner.   
― Espèce d'hypocrite! C'est ton fils, bordel!»  
  
Les deux adultes se disputèrent encore et comme toujours. Les chicanes et les débats étaient deux choses habituelles pour eux. Leurs journées avançaient grâce à leurs coup de tête et leurs innombrables désaccords envers complètement tout.   
  
«― Je vais le chercher, les informa Itachi en quittant la maison.»  
  
N'étant plus capable de les entendre et s'inquiétant pour son petit frère, Itachi avait prit les clefs de la voiture sur la table. Hors de la vue des ses parents emportés par la colère, il avait accourut vers la sortie et était sortit. Ce dernier s'achemina à la voiture de sa mère et la démarra, il conduit jusqu'à la demeure Hôzuki ensuite. En s'y dirigeant, il pensait, pensait et pensait. Il doutait, il essayait de comprendre, il se méfiait. Il en voulait énormément à son père d'avoir été si sauvage. Il était vrai que Sasuke avait été impoli avec leur père, mais il était tout de même son fils. Itachi était en désaccord total avec son père, carrément irrationnel.  
  
Il passa devant le bois qui menait à la clairière. «_Sasuke... vas-tu encore là-bas?_», se demanda-t-il, alarmé, en jetant un léger coup d'œil vers celle-ci. Il se stationna juste devant le bois et arrêta la voiture. Il en sortie. Il devait aller vérifier quelque chose avant d'aller le chercher, il s'engouffra dans le bois sans précaution. Ses yeux regardaient partout, il n'oublièrent aucun recoin de la place, qui lui rappelait tant de souvenirs.   
  
Une fois rendu au plein milieu de la clairière, il zieuta les alentours. Rien ne laissait paraître un moindre signe de présence, de vie. Seulement la neige blanche qui couvrait le sol et les nombreux hauts arbres sans feuilles étaient là. Cet endroit était idem à la dernière fois qu'il y avait mit les pieds, il y avait quelques années déjà. Soudain, il aperçut des traces de pas dans la neige. «_Je le savais... il vient encore ici._», en conclut-il, plus anxieux que jamais.   
  
**Crunch crunch crunch**  
  
Itachi sursauta.  
  
«― Naruto, dit-il alors sur un ton ferme. Pas la peine d'essayer de me faire peur, je sais que c'est toi. »  
  
Le blond se montra et s'approcha de son interlocuteur. Itachi eut un mouvement de recule, Naruto en ricana sardoniquement.   
  
«― Ton frère est beaucoup moins méfiant que toi à mon égard.»

  
  
**Côté demeure Hôzuki, une trentaine de minutes plus tard.**

  
Suigetsu était partit travailler. Sasuke s'était rendormi et madame Hôzuki était assiégée près de ce dernier, à vérifier si sa fièvre s'intensifierait. Régulièrement, elle allait chercher des serviettes, mouillée d'eau froide, qu'elle mettait sur le front du brun. De grosses gouttes de sueur coulaient sur tout son corps. Il avait misère à respirer, son pouls s'accélérait à un rythme vif et démesuré. La jeune mère lui avait donné des antibiotiques avant qu'il ne s'endorme, ceux-ci semblaient ne pas avoir grand effet cependant.   
  
_Toc toc toc_  
  
Madame Hôzuki se leva aussitôt et se hâta à la porte d'entrée. Elle fut soulagée d'y voir Itachi.   
  
«― Aller, entre. »  
  
Il entra.  
  
«― Il est dans la chambre, il s'est rendormi, lui dit-elle. Je lui ai donner des antibiotiques contre les maux de tête, ainsi contre la fièvre.   
― Et est-ce qu'il va mieux?  
― Non, pas vraiment. Je lui passais régulièrement de l'eau froide sur le visage est les bras pour essayer de faire baisser sa pression, l'informa-t-elle pendant qu'ils allèrent dans la chambre.»  
  
Ils entrèrent dans la chambre où Sasuke se reposait. Itachi s'approcha doucement de lui, s'agenouilla et mit une main sur son front. Il sentit aussitôt la chaleur exhaler de son corps, de manière considérable.   
  
«― Je vais le conduire à la clinique, ils lui donneront de bons remèdes.  
― Nous voulions faire cela, mais nous ne savions pas si nous pouvions.  
― C'est correct. Je m'en charge maintenant. Merci beaucoup.  
― Ça me fait grand plaisir. Vous m'en redonnerai des nouvelles.   
― Bien sur. »  
  
Itachi mit ses bras en dessous du corps de son frère puis le souleva, avec un peu de difficulté. Le jeune fiévreux entrouvrit les yeux de quelques millimètres. «_Itachi...?_», se demanda-t-il en refermant les yeux. Il laissa paraître un mince sourire de soulagement.   


  
**Une semaine plus tard**

  
  
Samedi, 9 décembre, 18 heures.  
  
Sasuke avait manqué une semaine complète d'école, fortement recommandé par le médecin. Sa fièvre avait diminuée et son pouls avait reprit une cadence normale. Il était constamment couché dans son lit depuis le jour où il avait fait cet horrible cauchemar. Ce cauchemar où il s'enflammait farouchement... Le brun repensait tout le temps à ce mauvais rêve. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre.  
  
«― Entre.»  
  
Sa mère entra dans la chambre, un plateau dans les mains. Sasuke s'assit, elle le déposa sur lui.  
  
«― Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas descendre à la cuisine?  
― Tout ce que je veux, c'est dégager d'ici.  
― Sasuke...»  
  
Mikoto fit un air de profonde tristesse et de compassion, que Sasuke ignora. Il fit bifurquer ses yeux vers la fenêtre de sa chambre, c'était un moyen de ne pas regarder sa mère.   
  
«― Sasuke... ton père ne t'en veut pas, tu sais?  
― S'il ne m'en veut pas, pourquoi je ne peux même pas aller à la salle de bain sans me faire dévisager méchamment? rétorqua-t-il en tourna la tête vers elle. »

Elle fit mine de réfléchir.  
  
«― Maman, n'essaies pas de me remonter le moral. Tu ne feras que tourner le couteau dans la plaie.»  
  
Elle ne dit rien à cela puis quitta la chambre, avec une lueur pensive dans les yeux. Sasuke dégusta silencieusement, et dans la solitude totale, son repas. Lorsqu'il termina, il se leva. Il ouvrit son armoire à vêtements et y prit un chandail et un jean. Il était en pyjama.   
  
Il sortit de sa chambre et se rendit discrètement dans la salle voisine. Il passa très rapidement dans la salle principale, où il n'y avait personne. Il traversa la salon sur la pointe des pieds, parce que ses parents y étaient. Il ouvrit le garde-robe et y prit son manteau. Il retourna ensuite sur ces pas. Sortir par la porte d'entrée susciterait probablement l'attention de ses parents, donc il retourna dans sa chambre. Il ferma la porte puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre. «_Je vais sortir par la fenêtre_», se dit-il en l'ouvrant à grandeur. Il y passa une jambe, mais il fut interpellé.   
  
«― Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu fais?»  
  
Ce dernier se tourna vers la personne qui venait de lui parler, c'était Itachi qui était sur le seuil de sa porte de chambre, une main sur la poignée.   
  
«― Je dégage de cette baraque.  
― Sasuke, ne fais pas ça. Tu es encore malade.  
― Papa et maman seront contents... je ne serai plus dans les jambes, continua Sasuke en ignorant ce que son frère venait de dire. »  
  
Sur ce, le cadet sortit complètement dehors et referma la fenêtre. Son aîné tenta de le retenir, mais il s'enfuit malgré cela. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il était resté pendant une semaine enfermée dans sa chambre, entendant ses parents parler. Son père l'insultait et l'humiliait encore et toujours. Il laissait clairement paraître son mécontentement à ce que son fils cadet reste dans cette maison. Pour Fugaku, Sasuke était la principal cause de tout les problèmes, son nom jaillissait dans toutes les disputes et y demeurait.   
  
Il longea le trottoir, les mains dans les poches, il marchait d'un pas rapidement. Il fuyait et craignait que son frère en parle. Il courut, courut, courut dans une même direction. Il allait dans la clairière, voir si son ami était réel ou n'était-ce que son imagination.  
  
  
  
  



	4. Influence, Confusion et Hystérie

**_«Parfois nos émotions sont incontrôlables et embrouillées._**  
**_Malgré libre, il est victime de son meilleur ami, de sa possessivité_**  
**_Celui-ci atteint de deux horribles maladies; la démence et la bipolarité.»_**  


  
**SAMEDI, 9 décembre, 19h30**  
  
Sasuke avait une impression de déjà vu. Le froid et le brouillard lui rappelaient sans conteste l'affreux cauchemar qu'il avait fait une semaine plus tôt. Il marchait dans la neige avec souci et embûche, le brouillard était écrasant et la froideur tyrannique. Des larmes perlaient sur le bord de ses yeux dues au froid et il ne sentait plus son nez. Ses joues brûlaient et semblaient fissurer, elles glaçaient. Ses jambes le trahissaient, refusant de l'aider à avancer. Il tomba dans la neige, ses genoux et ses bras s'y enfoncèrent. Il rêvait de se réchauffer. Il rêvait d'un feu de foyer, d'un chocolat chaud, de... Naruto. Il souhaitait se faufiler dans ses bras, le coller, acquérir de sa chaleur.   
  
«_Sasuke, tu n'es plus seul_»,entendit le brun, comme un écho dans le vent. Il releva la tête aussitôt, c'était la voix de son ami. Sa douce et chaleureuse voix. Malgré la brume, le jeune homme essayait de voir son ami. Il zieutait péniblement ce qui était à proximité, mais il ne voyait quasiment rien. «_C'est quoi ce bordel?_», se demanda Sasuke en forçant ses yeux afin de mieux voir. C'était presque pareil à son cauchemar, mais aucun esprit démoniaque n'y était, contrairement à ce dernier. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, tentant de garder la dernière part d'énergie dans son corps gelé et, à présent, vulnérable. Sa douleur était palpable et son état, concret à la souffrance.   
  
  
**Crunch crunch crunch**  
  
  
Sasuke fut énormément soulagé à ce bruit de pas qui devenait toujours plus fort. «_Naruto!_», pensa-t-il, sur-le-champ. Il sentit quelque chose de très chaud passer sous lui. Il fut soulevé sans difficulté apparente, il ressentait son corps se lever tel une plume. Il se retrouvait rapidement et d'une manière inexpliqué dans les bras du jeune blond. Celui-ci le serrait étroitement contre lui. Le brun passa ses bras autour de lui à son tour. Il se sentait si bien, il aurait voulu que ce moment ne finisse jamais. Les deux adolescents étaient agenouillés, face à face. Sasuke enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Naruto et y demeura un instant. «_Il est réel_», conclut-il après quelques secondes. Il sentait bel et bien le parfum qu'il dégageait, la pression qu'il appliquait sur lui était vraie.   
  
«― Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la neige, bon sang? lui demanda le blondinet, inquiet.   
― Je...je te cherchais, articula Sasuke avec une faible voix. »  
  
Naruto lui sourit, de son plus beau sourire, en continuant de le serrer dans ses bras. Il percevait la chaleur du corps de son ami revenir à la bonne température, il se retira et l'aida à se redresser ensuite.   
  
« ― Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu de la semaine? le questionna-t-il. J'ai eu l'impression que tu m'avais oublié...  
― Je... j'étais malade. Je suis désolé.  
― Oh, je comprends. »  
  
Sasuke ne pu définir l'expression qu'il avait eu sur le visage de Naruto à cet instant. Cela avait été très étrange. Ses yeux avaient changés de couleur, de l'azur au rougeâtre, pour revenir au magnifique bleu de ses prunelles d'ange. Tous ses traits s'étaient crispés et ses sourcils s'étaient froncés au moment où il lui avait posé la question. Le brun se demandait ce qu'il avait dit pour qu'il aille ce genre de réaction irritable. Il baissa la tête, le blond mit ses mains sur ses épaules. Sasuke le regarda à nouveau, le visage de son ami parut s'illuminé d'une vive lumière lorsqu'il lui sourit. Ce dernier se pencha vers lui, ― bien sur, il était plus grand que lui d'environ une dizaine de centimètres ― il l'accola encore contre lui, un peu plus fort. Il immergea dans son cou douloureusement froid. Sasuke le laissait faire, sans trop comprendre ce qu'il lui prenait subitement. Son ami était si affectueux, il le caressait. Les mains de celui-ci lui flattèrent le dos par-dessus son manteau. Malgré que le contact n'était pas direct, il tressaillit. Le bout de son nez cajolait son cou, laissant plusieurs frissons au passage, ceux-ci lui parcoururent l'échine.  
  
« ― Naruto... qu'est-ce que tu fais? »  
  
L'Uzumaki se poussa légèrement, puis l'observa longuement et attentivement. Il posa une main derrière sa tête et fit mine de se gratter, un sourire imprimé sur les lèvres.  
  
« ― Je suis désolé, je me suis laissé emporter, fit Naruto, vaguement embarrassé.  
― Ça va. »  
  
Il sourit encore et comme toujours.   
  
« ― Allons nous promener dans le village, proposa alors le blond en prenant la main droite de Sasuke. »  
  
Ce dernier acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se fit traîner par Naruto. Le blond s'assurait de ne pas marcher trop vite, voulant que son ami marche convenablement dans la neige. Cela n'aidait guère l'Uchiha. Celui-ci perdait pied régulièrement. Comme si le blond était le grand Danois et Sasuke le maître qui se faisait traîner par son chien, zigzaguant entre les arbres. Le brun essayait tant bien que mal d'échapper aux branches qu'il n'avait peine pu remarquer avec la vitesse qu'ils allaient, mais en vain. Avec ses mains, il les repoussait pour ne pas se blesser. Lorsqu'ils sortirent du bois, Sasuke arracha automatiquement sa main de celle de Naruto. Le blond ne riposta pas, comprenant son malaise et ce qu'il lui avait dit une semaine auparavant. Ils longèrent les trottoirs et les rues. Le garçon aux allures d'ange tournoyait autour du brun, bougeant de gauche à droite. Ayant même à aller marcher devant Sasuke, de reculons. L'Uchiha ne pu pas s'empêcher de rire. Ce jeune homme «_enfantin_» était bien l'une des raisons de son bonheur soudain.  
  
« ― Est-ce ça s'est arrangé avec ton père?  
― Avec mon père? Comment tu sais?  
― Tu m'as déjà répondu: «Ils s'en fichent» quand je t'ai demandé: «Tes parents ne sont pas inquiets quand tu restes dehors aussi tard?». Alors, j'en ai conclut que tu étais en froid avec ton père. N'ai-je pas raison? »  
  
Sasuke bougea la tête de haut à en bas.   
  
« ― Tu sais, je suis capable de comprendre ces choses. Je suis souvent mécontent avec mes parents, moi aussi.  
― Oh... et bien. Non, rien n'est arrangé.  
― Ça me fait énormément de peine, que tu te disputes avec ton père. Je sais ce que tu ressens, je t'assure. »  
  
Naruto posa son regard sur un trottoir plus haut, qui limitait la fin d'un territoire privé. Celui-ci dévia ensuite vers Sasuke, il lui tendit la main.  
  
« ― Prends-moi la main, s'il te plait. »  
  
Il ne le fit pas.  
  
« ― J'ai peur de tomber si je monte sans me tenir.   
― Pourquoi tiens-tu à monter?  
― C'est amusant! »  
  
Il sourit encore.   
  
« ― Ce n'est même pas haut, comme si tu allais tomber. »  
  
Naruto prit la main du brun de force puis il embarqua sur le rebord de terrain. Il s'amusait à faire l'idiot, faisant battre ses bras comme s'il avait des ailes. Un air gamin sur son visage d'ange...  
  
« ― Regarde Sasuke, j'ai des ailes. Je suis un ange!  
― Mais oui, bien sur. »  
  
Le blondinet semblait si heureux, son sourire était grand et honnête. Sasuke ne pouvait rester indifférent devant son attitude, carrément immature. Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas le nier, il s'amusait. Il ne pouvait pas contredire, son bonheur était effectivement là. Naruto fit encore plusieurs enfantillages en petite hauteur puis il descendit. Sasuke voulu lâcher sa main, mais son ami l'a retint. À la place de cela, il courut, traînant le brun derrière lui, encore une fois. D'un geste vif, ils se retrouvèrent dans une ruelle sombre. Naruto poussa Sasuke, le dos contre le mur de brique de l'immeuble et mit une main sur son torse pour l'empêcher de bouger. Le blond se plaça de la même manière, à côté de lui.   
  
« ― Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? chuchota Sasuke, perplexe.  
  
Naruto tourna la tête vers ce dernier puis mit son index sur sa bouche. «_Chut!_», fit-il ensuite. Sasuke obéit et resta collé contre le mur de brique, silencieux. Il entendit un sourd vrombissement de voiture, il devenait de plus en plus clair. Une voiture passa, au ralentit, devant la ruelle où ils étaient cachés. Le garçon reconnut immédiatement la silhouette de son grand frère, dans la voiture. Il regarda Naruto. «_Est-ce qu'il voulait éviter Itachi?_», se demanda Sasuke, un peu embêté. Quelques questions trottaient malgré lui dans sa tête, mais il ne lui posa pas ouvertement la question. Il se contenta juste de rester figer au mur de brique, à attendre que le blond enlève sa main. Celle-ci pesait un peu, toujours à la même place cependant. Son torse commençait à lui brûler. Il la retira lui-même, puis il se frotta avec délicatesse. Naruto ignora ce geste puis laissa sortir son plus grand sourire.  
  
« ― C'est bon, on peut y aller. »  
  
Ils décampèrent.

  
  
**LUNDI, 15 décembre, 1h30 du matin**

  
Les jours passaient et leur amitié grandissait toujours plus. Ils devenaient de plus en plus intimes, ils se confiaient quasiment tout. Naruto lui avait confié que, lui aussi, était toujours délaissé par ses parents. Il compatissait à tout ce que le brun lui disait. Naruto disait aussi qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, qu'il n'était pas doué à l'école. Tout les deux vivaient la même chose. Tous les soirs, ils se promenaient dans le village, ils allaient faire des activités amicales ou ils restaient dans la clairière. De plus, Sasuke ne s'était pas réconcilié avec son père. Enfin... ils ne s'étaient jamais entendu tout les deux. Naruto lui avait proposé des moyens pour renouveler avec son père, il essayait de l'aider. Par contre, Sasuke savait bien que cela ne servait à rien. Son père le détestait et il en était amplement conscient.   
  
« ― Non, sérieux... et ton père dit que 70% est une mauvaise note? s'étonna Naruto.  
― Ouais, mais bon. Je ne m'attarde pas là-dessus. »  
  
Ils étaient dans la clairière et la nuit venait à peine de s'entamer. Elle semblait plus obscure que tout les autres soirs, mais elle était la plus douce d'entre toutes. Les deux garçons se souriaient et riaient pour rien. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Le blond prenait régulièrement la main de Sasuke, ce dernier se laissait faire. Ce type d'affection n'était pas son fort, mais il trouvait agréable son touché. Il était délicat et amical, contrairement à bien d'autres personnes. Il voyait bien que c'était dans ses habitudes de faire cela. Il ne pouvait décidément pas lui enlever cette partie de son comportement.  
  
Naruto s'approcha de Sasuke, très proche. Il déposa sa main droite sur la joue gauche de l'Uchiha. Son pouce flatta son visage blâme et froid, il bifurqua sur ses lèvres. Sasuke eut comme réflexe de retirer la main de son ami d'un vif mouvement. Naruto le regarda, une lueur de questionnement dans les yeux.  
  
« ― Ne mets pas tes mains dans mon visage, s'il te plait.  
― Je te réchauffais, se défendit aussitôt son ami d'où émanait une légère lumière blanche.  
― C'est correct, j'ai un foulard. »  
  
Le blondinet fit un air boudeur, mais moqueur en même temps.  
  
« ― Sasuke! s'écria une voix masculine dans son dos, particulièrement furieuse. »  
  
Le garçon ne réagit pas tout de suite, ses yeux étaient prisonnier du visage du blond. Les prunelles de ce dernier semblaient changer de couleur et une vive expression de colère anima soudain son visage. Il revint aussitôt normal, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Cela avait été bref et vain. «_C'était quoi ce regard?_», se questionna Sasuke, étrangement douteux.   
  
Sasuke se retourna vers son interlocuteur. Itachi, il aperçut. Il s'approcha bigrement de lui, son cadet eu un mouvement de recule.   
  
« ― C'est qui lui? s'enquit Naruto sur un ton très bas.  
― C'est mon frère, lui répondit Sasuke sur le même ton. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu l'avais déjà vu?»  
  
Naruto ne lui répondit pas. Le cadet regardait son aîné s'avancer vers lui d'un pas sûr et rapide, il craignait.  
  
« ― Viens, on rentre, lui ordonna-t-il en lui agrippant violemment le bras.  
― Laisses-moi, je ne veux pas rentrer! cracha brutalement Sasuke ensuite. »  
  
Itachi ne lui dit rien, mais il le tirait. Naruto ne fit rien, ne répliqua pas, il les regardait partir tout simplement. Dans leur dos, ses prunelles devinrent rouges sang, ses pupilles tel un renard. C'est à dire, verticales. La légère lumière qui émanait de lui changea pour une teinte rougeâtre et ténébreuse. Trois cicatrices apparurent sur chacune de ses joues. Il était en colère. énormément furax. Son pouls accéléra la cadence, bien qu'il essayait de le retenir. Tout son corps se mit à vibrer d'une manière féroce. «_Non, ne me fais pas faire de bêtise, bon sang!_» s'exclama-t-il. Il essayait de ne pas crier, il souffrait. Il essayait de se contrôler, il voulait revenir normal. Son pouls et son cœur battaient anormalement. La rage qui le rongeait intérieurement était bien trop forte. «_Bon sang! Je vais le revoir demain!_», se disait-il en tenta de se calmer. La chaleur de son corps augmenta monstrueusement, des flammèches apparurent. Il tomba les genoux par terre, il se coucha entièrement dans la neige. Il tentait de combattre le feu par le froid. Par contre, toute la neige fondit autour de lui, à un rythme fulgurant.   
  
De leur côté, Itachi et Sasuke arrivèrent à la voiture, hors du bois. Piteux, le cadet prit place sur le siège du passager puis baissa la tête. Itachi alla s'asseoir du côté conducteur et démarra la voiture.   
  
« ― Attaches-toi.  
― Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi.  
― Ce n'est pas un ordre, c'est une obligation.  
― Vas te faire foutre, dit Sasuke, avec haine dans la voix. »  
  
Itachi en resta bouche bée, son petit frère ne lui avait jamais parlé sur ce ton. Toute la haine que le plus jeune éprouvait était vive et incompréhensible. Habituellement, quand il était en colère, il se contentait de se taire et de croiser les bras sur son torse. Ou il partait tout simplement. Mais là, il était méchant, violent, aveuglé et impatient. Sa patience semblait éternelle, ordinairement. L'aîné ne fit rien et le silence revint.   
  
Il surveilla son frère du coin de l'œil, celui-ci avait les deux mains liées, sur ces cuisses. Il s'arrachait la peau sur les bords de ses oncles, comme s'il était stressé. Comme s'il essayait de se contrôler mentalement. Il respirait de façon irrégulière, elle allait si vite que Sasuke s'étouffa.  
  
« ― Sasuke, est-ce que ça va? Calmes-toi! s'inquiéta vivement Itachi.  
― Ferme-là. »  
  
Sasuke plaça son poing devant bouche et toussa encore quelques coups. Itachi ne savait pas quoi faire, il jura mentalement; il maudit le blond qui servait d'ami à son petit frère. «_Lâchez-le! Il ne mérite pas ça._», pensa-t-il fortement. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur et dans les miroirs. Il était conscient de ce qui allait arrivé, il l'avait prévu. Il était près à faire cela... Si il laissait Sasuke plus longtemps avec ce blond, cela aurait des conséquences bien pires.  
  
« ― Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, espèce d'abruti? »  
  
Itachi ignora ce qu'il lui disait. Son petit frère était méchant avec lui, il lui cracha toutes sortes d'insultes. Cela dura quelques secondes avant qu'il redevienne normal. Sasuke avait finit de s'étouffer et de paniquer. Il revint neutre, tandis que le plus vieux regardant en avant.   
  
« ― Excuses-moi, je...  
― Pas la peine de t'excuser Sasuke... je sais. »  
  
Le cadet ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. C'était comme s'il n'avait plus la maîtrise de son propre corps. Il s'était étouffé lui-même, il disait des choses qu'il ne pensait même pas et il était violent. Ce n'était catégoriquement pas dans ses habitudes d'agir ainsi.  
  
Sasuke gémit de douleur, il mit une main sur son ventre et se plia en deux. C'était étrange. Sur son ventre, au niveau de son nombril environ, un mal était apparut.   
  
« ― Qu'y a-t-il, Sasuke?  
― Je... j'ai mal. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. J'ai mal vraiment très mal au ventre.»  
  
Il fut encore prit d'une quinte de toux. Il essayait de contenir la douleur, il s'agitait dans tout les sens. Il inspira puis expira plusieurs fois.   
  
« ― Arrête la voiture. »  
  
Itachi l'ignora, ayant remarqué qu'il avait de nouveau changé de comportement. Il ne devait pas écouter ce qu'il lui disait, ce n'était pas lui...  
  
« ― Nous sommes bientôt arrivé.   
― Je t'ai dis d'arrêter cette putain de bagnole, beugla Sasuke. »  
  
Fou de rage, il s'enfonça dans son siège puis donna un coup de pied dans le dash de la voiture. Itachi s'exclama violemment et lui ordonna d'arrêter, mais il continua. Un autre, un autre et un autre. Il insistait pour que son frère arrête la voiture. Voyant que les coups de pieds ne changeait rien, il frappa promptement dans la fenêtre, puis littéralement sur son aîné ensuite.  
  
« ― Sasuke, arrêtes ça! Nous allons pogner un accident! »  
  
Ceci ne fit pas cesser les caprices du garçon. Sasuke était devenu fou, incontrôlable, hystérique! Il frappait partout. Itachi tourna un dernier coin, avec beaucoup de difficulté. Il finit par aboutir dans leur stationnement. Il ferma le contact. Sur ce, son cadet se calma, mais recommença lorsque Itachi ouvrit sa porte pour qu'il sorte. Son esprit s'était libéré de la colère qui n'était pas la sienne, il revint lui-même.  
  
« ― Je n'entre pas à l'intérieur.  
― Sasuke, arrête ça.  
― Arrêtez quoi!? Je ne veux pas entrer dans cette baraque!  
― Sasuke! Tu ne vois pas que tout va mal!?  
― Rien ne va mal! Tout cela c'est à cause de toi, depuis que tu as mis les pieds là-bas!  
― Et tu crois que tout va bien! J'essaie de t'aider!   
― Non! Tu n'essaies pas de m'aider! Toi, c'est simple! Tout le monde t'aime! se défoula Sasuke, les larmes commençant à perler sous ses yeux. Il n'y a qu'une personne qui m'aime pour qui je suis réellement...  
― Sasuke, tout le monde t'aime. C'est quoi ce charabia? lui demanda Itachi en se calmant tranquillement. »  
  
Sasuke détourna le regard de son frère, gêné par ce qu'il venait de lui confesser. Ce dernier était revenu à lui, miraculeusement. De plus, il ne comprenait même pas lui-même ce qui venait de se passer. Son hystérie... ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'agir de la sorte. Il se sentait si mal d'avoir été si impoli avec son grand frère.   
  
« ― Toi... papa t'aime. Il n'est pas continuellement derrière toi à t'insulter et à te faire la morale. Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux et il ne dit jamais rien de blessant. Il me déteste, il veut seulement que je disparaisse de sa vie.   
― Sasuke, papa ne te déteste pas. Il veut seulement que tu prennes conscience de tes responsabilités.  
― J'en ai conscience! Je présume que tu es de son côté, tu as toujours été si égoïste, se fâcha le plus jeune. »  
  
Il sortit de la voiture et claqua brusquement la porte.  
  
― J'ai enfin rencontré quelqu'un qui était capable de me comprendre et qui vivait la même chose que moi. Tu ne me comprendras jamais. Tu ne fais que t'occuper de ta petite personne. C'est toujours ce que tu as fait...  
― Sasuke... ton ami... tu le crois quand il te dit qu'il vécu la même chose que toi?  
― Bien sur!  
― Il te ment, Sasuke.  
― Comment peux-tu dire qu'il me ment!? Tu ne le connais même pas!   
― Il ne fait que reprendre ce que tu dis! Ce garçon est une mauvaise influence, Sasuke. Essaies de comprendre.  
― Pas dû tout! Il est l'ami que je n'ai jamais eu... et tu ne peux pas changer cela.  
  
Il déguerpit sur ces mots. Il alla à la fenêtre où sa chambre était situé. Il tenta de l'ouvrir.   
  
― Entre et va débarrer ma fenêtre, s'il te plait.  
  
Itachi le fit sans broncher. Sasuke ne voulait pas passer devant ses parents, probablement en train de regarder la télévision. Il entra dans sa chambre, son frère la quitta sans attendre de remerciement. De toute manière, le cadet l'aurait chasser.   
  
Le jeune homme enleva son manteau et ses bottes. Il se vêtit de son pyjama puis se prépara à aller se coucher. Il verrouilla sa fenêtre et ferma le rideau. «_Que s'est-il passé aujourd'hui? C'était vraiment étrange_», réfléchit Sasuke en tirant ses couvertures. Après avoir été séparé de Naruto, quelque chose de pas très nette s'était emparé de lui. Il avait sentit son corps être possédée. Cette chose lui avait fait énormément mal, et c'était comme si elle avait de la haine envers Itachi... Il avait du mal à comprendre.

Il s'endormit sur ces pensées.   


[...]

Le brun se réveilla, tout en sueur. Il avait chaud, c'était intense. L'eau salé picotait les yeux fatigué du garçon encore endormi. Son cœur battait extrêmement vite. Un peu plus il transperçait son corps. Il respirait fortement et essayait de reprendre son souffle. C'était vrai, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas depuis qu'il avait rencontré Naruto. Il avait toujours chaud, il tombait malade régulièrement, il avait souvent le souffle coupé. Tout se dégradait, sa santé semblait être plus faible qu'avant.   
  
Sasuke perçut qu'il y avait un léger poids sur lui, plus chaud que tout le reste. Il regarda ce que c'était, il vit un bras humain. Paniqué, il sursauta et se retourna vers la personne. Une petite tête blonde dormait contre lui...


	5. Un brûlant et douloureux baiser

_ **« La vie nous mène régulièrement à des questionnements irrationnels** _

_ **Un baiser brûlant, un regard électrisant, une personnalité irréelle** _

_ **Angélique, démoniaque, la vie ne dépend que d'une mince ficelle »** _

* * *

Sasuke se réveilla tout en sueur. Il avait chaud. C’était intense. L’eau salée picotait les yeux fatigués du garçon encore endormi. Son cœur battait extrêmement vite. Un peu plus, il transperçait son corps et son souffle était saccadé. Il commençait bien à s’en rendre compte. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait depuis qu’il avait rencontré Naruto. Les coups de chaleur intense, les problèmes respiratoires, le cœur clamant de toute ses forces et les nausées insupportables. Sa santé semblait bien plus faible qu’auparavant, elle dégradait à rythme fulgurant.

Sasuke perçut un léger poids qui enveloppait son corps, plus chaud que tout le reste. Le regard brouillé par la fatigue, il aperçut un bras humain. Il sursauta vivement et se tourna à 90 degrés afin d’être sur le dos. Une petite tête blonde dormait contre lui.

« Qu’est-ce que…? » fit Sasuke à l’instant même, figé sur place. Son ami angélique dormait confortablement dans son lit, blottis contre son dos, un bras sur son ventre. Il s’efforçait de retenir sa respiration à une cadence à peu près normale. Avec sa main droite, il souleva le bras de Naruto qui était sur lui – la chaleur de cette dernière était paralysante – Ce petit geste le réveilla. Ses yeux exténués d’ouvrirent paresseusement et, complètement perdus, ils matèrent partout autour. Le brun n’osa prononcer aucune parole, sa surprise l’avait bouclé. N’ayant jamais eu l’habitude d’avoir des réactions ahurissantes, il resta juste cloué sur place.

« - Que fais-tu ici? finit-il par lui demander après ambiguïté.»

Naruto fit bifurquer ses yeux vers lui, la clarté de ceux-ci l’illuminait. L’Uchiha pouvait contempler chaque petits et fins traits de son visage familier et sympathique.

« - Je suis venu te voir. Tu n’en es pas ravi?

\- Au milieu de la nuit?

\- Il n’y a pas d’heure pour passer du temps avec son meilleur ami.

\- Oui, peut-être. Mais là, tu es chez moi et dans mon lit.»

Le blondinet le fixa et avait l’air de se demander de quoi il parlait, comme si tout cela était plus que normal.

« - Et? demanda-t-il après un très court silence.

\- Des amis… »

Sasuke s’arrêta. Premièrement, parce qu’il ne savait pas trop comment lui dire ça. La réponse était évidente, c’est pour cette raison que les mots ne lui vinrent pas. Il avait l’impression que Naruto voulait seulement le faire parler. Deuxièmement, à l’instant où il a prononcé ‘’des amis’’ sans ajouter le ‘’meilleurs’’ les yeux de son ami avaient changé. Et il n’avait pas apprécié ce regard…

« - Les meilleurs amis, reprit-il, ne sont pas supposé être si intimes.

\- Ça te dérange? »

« Bien sûr que ça me dérange… » Au max, il pouvait dormir dans son lit sans problème, mais pas au point de se coller chaleureusement à lui.

« - Tu ne veux plus de moi, affirma l’Uzumaki soudainement.

\- Ce… ce n’est pas ce que j’ai dit. »

Une étrange lueur de désagrément apparut dans son regard si bleu et amical à l’habitude. La chaleur de son corps sembla ensuite doubler d’intensité. Sasuke ne se permit pas de manifester son inquiétude en dépit de sa confiance abstrus envers son ami.

« - Je ne suis pas à l’aise, c’est tout, se reprit Sasuke, lorsqu’il constata que sa remarque avait vexé Naruto.

\- Je ne serrais seulement dans mes bras, lui affirma ce dernier avec une voix douce, très compréhensif. »

Sasuke se résigna à ne rien dire, ne voulant pas le contrarié à nouveau. Son ami était immature. Il agissait continuellement comme un enfant malgré son âge – Il avait seize ans et il ne le démontrait guère. Naruto s’assit, puis se recoucha différemment. Il déposa sa tête sur le torse de Sasuke, en position pour que l’Uchiha ne voit que son derrière de tête. Sasuke l’observait, alors que Naruto regardait au loin. Sa chevelure blonde lui chatouillait la peau. Les pointes de ses mèches tombaient directement sur sa peau brûlante et humide. La chaleur était encore torride et étourdissante. Le brun déposa délicatement une main sur la tête du garçon et s’aperçut qu’il était totalement sec. Aucune goutte de sueur, même pas d’humidité. « Ce n’est pas possible. La température est bien trop haute… » induisit Sasuke, laissant sa main en place.

L’angelot était comblé par ce que Sasuke faisait dans ses cheveux. Il appréciait le moment en silence, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres, en écoutant le cœur du dernier battre. La vitesse se multipliait encore et encore. Il n’était pas assidu. Il allait si vite que son cœur en manquait quelques battements.

« - Naruto... j'ai cours demain, articula Sasuke au travers de sa respiration inconstante.

\- Tu veux que je parte? demanda-il un peu bêtement.

― Ce n'est pas que je veux que tu partes, mais..., bredouilla-t-il, sans finir sa phrase. »

Il savait qu’il devait réfléchir avant de parler avec ce garçon, ainsi que tourner sa langue sept fois avant de prononcer. Naruto retira sa tête de son torse, s’assit puis le regarda dans les yeux quelques secondes. Sasuke, encore sur le dos, ne fit aucun geste, seul son corps bougeait aux mouvements de sa respiration. 

« - C’est bon. Je vais y aller, formula-t-il en se levant du lit. On se revoit demain, hein?

\- Oui.

\- Dans la clairière, à seize heure et demie?

Le brun confirma positivement une seconde fois. Naruto lui sourit grandement puis sortir par la fenêtre, d’où il était entré. « Je n’avais pas verrouillé avant de m’endormir? », se demanda le jeune homme, embêté, et avec la certitude de l’avoir fait. Il se leva de son lit et sortit de la chambre. Sur la pointe des pieds, il traversa le long couloir des chambres puis aboutit dans la cuisine. Il sursauta, son aîné était assis à table avec une tasse de café dans les mains. C’était la dernière personne, après son père, qu’il souhaitait voir. Des gouttes de sueur glissaient tout le long de son corps, c’était très clair. Ne voulant pas lui adresser la parole, il l’ignora et passa devant lui d’un pas rapide. Toutefois, Itachi l’interpella. Le cadet s’arrêta net et se tourna vers son interlocuteur.

« - Pourquoi es-tu tout en sueur? le questionna-t-il en déposa doucement sa tasse sur la table.

\- J’ai chaud, déclara Sasuke, très honnête.

\- Pourquoi as-tu si chaud, Sasuke? lui demanda son aîné avec une voix insistante, en se levant.

\- Pourquoi me parles-tu comme si tu insinuais quelque chose?

\- Je n’insinues rien… à part que ton « ami » est venu te voir, répondit-il en haussant le ton. »

Sasuke ne trouva pas de protestation, alors il resta muet. Son grand frère s’approcha de lui, il recula légèrement.

« - Je n’apprécie pas que tu aies cette attitude avec moi, Sasuke.

\- Je te renvois cette phrase.

\- Écoute, Sasuke. J’essaie seulement de…

\- De me faire la morale, le coupa-t-il. Tu es pareil à Papa! »

Sans même prendre le temps de riposter, Itachi planqua une main sur la bouche de son cadet.

« - Chut! tu vas réveiller tout le monde, bordel. »

Sasuke l’épiait et le foudroyait du regard. Il retira sa main.

« - Mêles-toi de tes affaires, fulmina bruyamment le plus jeune, hors de lui »

Itachi remit sa main, aussi violemment. Sasuke bafouilla plein de mots et d’insultes de façon incompréhensible, alors qu’on l’empêchait de parler.

« - Calmes-toi et je te lâche. »

Sasuke cessa ses simagrées.

« - Vas te faire foutre, chuchote Sasuke, une fois que la main d’Itachi fut retirée.

Il lui tourna le dos et quitta la cuisine, sans même se préoccuper des sentiments de son frère. Il s'achemina à la salle de bain où il se passa une serviette d'eau froide sur tout le corps. « Demain matin, je prendrai une douche avant d'aller en cours », se disait-il. Il n'allait pas faire couler la douche à cette heure tardive, par crainte de réveiller ses parents qui dormaient au deuxième étage. Il mit la serviette dans le panier à linges sales puis se plaça devant le miroir. En dépit de sa fièvre et la vivacité de son corps, son visage était blême comme un drap. Ainsi prit de chaleur, ne devait-il pas être coloré d'une légère teinte rouge?

Il eut un moment de faiblesse, ses jambes fléchirent malgré elles. Son réflexe fut de mettre ses mains sur le comptoir afin de garder l'équilibre. À entendre sa respiration, il avait la mauvaise impression qu'il était en train d'agoniser, C'était étouffant et douloureux.

**LE LENDEMAIN**

**LUNDI 15 décembre, 10H45**

La lumière était éteinte, les rideaux fermés et un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce. Sasuke était assis entre les jambes de son ami, adossé à son torse. Naruto, lui, il avait le dos contre la tête de lit. Le contact de sa peau lui donnait l'impression d'être accoté sur un calorifère qui marchait à la plus haute température. Sa peau était devenue luisante dû à la chaleur. Les mains brûlantes de l'Uzumaki étaient posées sur les oreilles de Sasuke, l'empêchant d'entendre le moindre petit son. Seule la respiration tendue et douce du blond, il ressentait dans son dos.

Il n'avait pas « peur », mais une crainte était bel et bien présente. Il doutait de la loyauté de son ami. La confiance qu'il avait à son égard était-elle trop encombrante dans son esprit? Itachi avait-il raison? Le jeune homme ne comprenait plus rien. La présence autrefois chaleureuse et agréable de son ami était devenue accablante et inquiétante. Sasuke ne savait jamais quoi dire pour ne pas le mettre en rogne. Sa colère était vive et d'une animalité vraisemblablement involontaire. Son corps réagissait férocement: des ecchymoses et des bleus se multiplièrent sur tout son corps, la douleur était intense, mais il tentait de se dissuader le mal. Il essayait tant bien que mal d'oublier tout ce qu'il y avait autour. Il était conscient que Naruto parlait, il sentait ses cordes vocales vibrer au rythme que ses mots étaient prononcés, mais il ne l'entendait pas. Pourquoi lui bloquait-il l'ouïe pour ensuite lui parler? Le brun demeurait dans l'ignorance pendant un long moment. Cet instant lui semblait interminable.

Les murs de la chambre parurent bouger. Sasuke eut l'impression qu'ils se refermaient sur eux. La pression asphyxiante qui flottait dans l'air lui donnait la nausée, à un tel point que des larmes apparurent sur le bord de ses yeux. Malgré tout, il se refusait catégoriquement de pleurer. Cela n’était pas utile, réussit-il à penser au travers de toute sa douleur et de ses vermeilles pensées. Il finit par mettre ses mains sur celles de Naruto pour lui montrer son mécontentement à ce qu'il faisait. Il était incapable de parler, ses cordes vocales semblèrent coupées. Incisée par une petite lame tranchante et impitoyable, sa peau se transformait en lambeaux. Il cria un coup, mais rien ne fut émis. Il était prisonnier, blessé, anéanti, achevé par la frustration bestiale du blond qui avait toujours été si gentil avec lui. La victime pinçait la peau sur les mains de son agresseur. Il était dans l'incompréhension totale. Si doux et d'un coup si brutal, c'était fondamentalement illogique, abracadabrant, chaotique...

Naruto retira ses mains, chuchota quelques mots que Sasuke ne put entendre.

« ― N'aie pas peur, Sasuke. Tu n'es pas seul, répéta-t-il plus clairement. »

Le brun frissonna à la manière dont il avait prononcé son nom. « Tu n'es pas seul », « Tu n'es plus seul », « Tu ne seras plus seul », ces phrases, Naruto les prononçait si souvent. Sasuke sentit son souffle dans son oreille droite et dans son cou ensuite. Naruto l'enveloppa de ses bras afin que sa victime soit complètement collée à lui. Ses oreilles lui brûlaient. C'était insupportable. Étrangement, toutes les marques disparurent et son corps revint normal, mise à part ses oreilles endolories par la chaleur que Naruto avait libéré de son corps. N'avait-ce été qu'une simple illusion?

« ― Pourquoi m'as-tu oublié, bon sang? »

Sasuke reconnu immédiatement ces mots. Pourquoi disait-il cela? Il ne l'avait pas oublié. En tout cas, rien ne le laissait paraître. À cet instant, l'Uchiha ne trouva pas vraiment de but à cette phrase que Naruto lui disait.

Il sentit un picotement brûlant, suivi d'une étrange tendresse. Sasuke comprit aussitôt. Son ami était en train de lui donner de délicats baisers dans le cou. Il tressaillit. Son contact était douloureux, ses lèvres étaient brûlantes. C'était embrassant, enflammant. Naruto mit une main sur le front de sa proie puis exerça une douce pression pour que ce dernier penche la tête vers l'arrière. Ses lèvres se déposèrent sur les siennes. La respiration de Sasuke était saccadée, sa douleur était réelle, malgré qu'elle semblât illusoire. Des brûlures se créèrent sur ses lèvres meurtries par la haute température. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi mal. Sa souffrance était vraie et constante. Il sentit toute son énergie le quitter, ses paupières devinrent trop lourdes. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent à nouveau, laissant ainsi la fierté du garçon derrière. Il avait essayé de ne pas se montrer faible face à lui, mais l'affliction était beaucoup trop grande.

Sasuke empoigna sauvagement d'une main la tignasse de son ange diabolique. Il luttait le plus qu'il pouvait pour le repousser. Il trouva, miraculeusement, la force de le frapper. Il le frappa encore et encore, de plus en plus fort. Le blond était plus fort que lui et, généralement, plus brutal.

Sasuke donna un coup puis son cœur s'arrêta, il tomba sur le dos. Naruto s'était volatilisé d'une manière inexplicable jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme se rende compte qu'il était par terre sur le plancher en céramique d'une salle de cours. Un intense sentiment de malaise le submergea sur le coup, l'adrénaline s'ensuivit. Il dormait en pleine classe. Il avait honte de lui-même. Il sentait les regards de tous ses camarades sur lui, il entendit quelques personnes rirent. C'était normal, voir quelqu'un dormir, paniquer et tomber par terre. Il y avait de quoi s'en moquer. Plus que gêné de son attitude, Sasuke se releva et replaça sa chaise.

« ― Sasuke, est-ce que ça va? demanda une voix féminine dans son dos, particulièrement inquiète.

― Ça va, lui répondit Sasuke avec une voix calme, malgré la frénésie dont il était le martyr.

― Sensei, il ne devrait pas aller à l'infirmerie? dit un garçon proche de Sasuke. »

Effectivement, il devrait aller à l'infirmerie. Le cadet de la famille Uchiha ne le savait peut-être pas, mais ses oreilles étaient couleur rouge vif et sa peau était blanche comme un drap, ainsi que des empreintes rougeâtres étaient estampées à quelques endroits sur son visage. Encore, de grosses gouttes de sueur coulaient sur son corps. « Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas remarqué avant que quelque chose n’allait pas? », se questionna Sasuke. Il amena ses mains devant ses yeux, il ne les sentait quasiment pas. Comme si elles étaient gelées. Il fit référence aux nombreux coups qu'il avait donné à Naruto dans son cauchemar pour se débarrasser de sa pétrifiante et démoniaque emprise. Et puis, ses lèvres... il déposa un doigt sur celle-ci et le retira en un mouvement très rapide. Elles étaient aussi chaudes que du feu ou l'eau qui venait de finir de bouillir. C'était bouillant, frénétique, ardent.

« ― Oui, Sasuke, tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, lui suggéra l'enseignante avec douceur. Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

― Oui, je devrais y aller.

― Sakura, pourrais-tu l'accompagner au cas où il s'évanouirait en chemin, s'il te plait? »

La jeune femme acquiesça puis se leva. Elle alla rejoindre Sasuke, ils sortirent ensuite de la classe. Dans les couloirs de l'école, ils marchèrent d'un pas lent. Plutôt, le garçon avançait très lentement et Sakura essayait de marcher à son rythme. Elle n'osa pas lui adresser la parole, vu son regard perdu et son expression choquée sur le visage. Il semblait autre part, complètement éloigné de la réalité. Le jeune homme mit une main sur le mur en brique, tout en continuant d'avancer. Son équilibre était incorrect et sa vision erronée. Sa vue commençait à s'embrouiller, sa démarche s'entamait vers des zigzags.

« ― Sasuke, euh... hésita Sakura. Veux-tu prendre ma main? Je vais t'aider. »

Normalement, l'Uchiha aurait décliné l'aide proposée par la jeune fille. Non pas parce que c'était elle spécifiquement, mais plutôt parce qu'il avait une quelconque arrogance pour ce sujet. Il préférait faire les choses par lui-même et laisser les autres tranquilles. Il avait toujours été comme ça. En revanche, sa fierté en avait pris le bord ces derniers temps. Il avait l'impression de dépendre de tout le monde et il haïssait cela. Il prit la main de la rose. De cette manière, elle l'aida à moins zigzaguer jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Le cœur du garçon battait à tout rompre, comme s'il venait de courir le marathon. Il haletait et passait souvent proche de s'étouffer. Ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, la femme qui y était le prit en charge sur le champ. Sakura retourna ensuite en cours.

« ― Tu as une très mauvaise mine, mon garçon. Assieds-toi, je vais vérifier ton cas. »

Il obéit, l'infirmière l'examina par la suite.

« ― La chaleur de son corps est anormal, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même. Tu aurais besoin de passer des tests. Je vais appeler tes parents pour avoir l’autorisation de t’envoyer à l’hôpital. »

« Appeler tes parents », à ces mots, Sasuke frémit. Il ne voulait pas que ses parents sachent quoi que ce soit. Ils seraient encore sur son dos. Il ne riposta rien cependant. L'infirmière revint quelques minutes plus tard.

― Tes parents viennent te chercher. Je n'aurai pas besoin de t'envoyer passer des tests à l'hôpital. »

Sasuke fut soulagé et inquiet à la fois. Soulagé, parce qu'il ne voulait absolument pas aller à l'hôpital attendre pendant des heures pour passer dans le bureau du médecin. Inquiet, parce que ses parents se dérangeaient pour venir le chercher. Ils craignaient leur réaction.

**[…]**

― Je... suis désolé, s'excusa timidement Sasuke, qui était assis sur la banquette arrière de la voiture.

― Ce n'est pas grave, mon chéri, lui répondit aussitôt sa mère. Mais, s'il te plait, rentre à la maison après les cours. Ça fait plus d'une semaine que tu ne rentres pas. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment j'étais inquiète.

Le cadet ne répliqua rien, il attendait une réponse de son père, mais elle ne vint jamais. Il baissa la tête oppressée par le silence. Ils arrivèrent peu de temps après. Sasuke accourut dans sa chambre dans l'immédiat. Ses étourdissements étaient beaucoup moins sévères. Il alla se s’étendre dans son lit, l'esprit encombré par toutes sortes de questions sans réponses.

Les heures passaient et il ne se permit pas de sortir de sa chambre. Il y sortait seulement pour aller aux toilettes. Le soleil s'était maintenant couché et les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel.

Ça toqua soudainement à la porte.

« ― Laissez-moi tranquille.

― Sasuke, je peux entrer? fit une voix qui n’appartenait à aucun membre de sa famille.»

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaires et/ou un petit Kudo ♥  
(même si vous n'avez pas de compte :3 ça fait toujours super plaisir :3)


End file.
